Corazones Congelados
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: Dicen que un corazón de hielo se derrite con las manos correctas pero ¿Qué sucede si ambos corazones son de hielo? ¿Se congelarán más o ambos se derretirán? [AU] [OoC] [OC] La imagen no es de mi pertenencia, solo la edición.
1. Chapter 1

_**DDR: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a las películas «Frozen» y «Rise of the Guardians». Solo la trama de este fic es mío.**_

* * *

—Ana ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dijo la reina Elsa con los brazos cruzados, viendo como su hermana menor intentaba escapar por la ventana del segundo piso.

—E… Elsa… Yo… Solo… —Balbuceaba Ana con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sigo esperando. —Exclamó levantando una ceja mientras el frío se sentía cada vez más fuerte a pesar de estar en verano.

—Verás… Ahh… —Dijo Ana con resignación y dejando escapar un suspiro puesto que sabía que no le podía mentir a su hermana, mientras tanto bajaba de la ventana— Kristoff me invitó a ir con él a repartir hielo por el reino y a visitar a su familia.

—Ana… Llevas muy poco de conocer a Kristoff, es una gran persona pero no quiero que te pase nada parecido como lo que sucedió con Hans. —Expresó preocupada abrazando a su hermana.

—Prometo que no me pasara lo mismo —Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo—, es solo que… Cuando estas enamorada, no quieres que esa persona se separe de ti, pasas el día pensando en él. —Fantaseaba alejándose un poco de Elsa y dando unas cuantas vueltas.

—Si tú lo dices… —Dijo Elsa sonriendo al ver a su hermana como volaba en una nube muy lejana—. Kristoff no te estaba esperando. —Preguntó un poco extrañada momentos después.

—Es verdad, me tengo que ir. —Expresó Ana volviéndose a subir por la ventana y antes de que Elsa dijera algo saltó, dándole un gran susto.

—¡ANA! —Gritó Elsa sin poderlo evitar y rápidamente formando un resbaladero de hielo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

—¡ANA! —Se oyó el grito de Kristoff—. ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—¡Es igual a un ejercicio de confianza! —Exclamaba alegremente una vez llego hasta abajo—. ¡Adiós Elsa, regresaré muy pronto!

—Ahh… Siempre me pone los nervios de punta. —Murmuró Elsa con una mano en su rostro.

—Hola ¿Qué pasa por aquí? —Preguntó el lindo muñeco de nieve con su nube encima de él.

—Olaf… Pues… Lo de siempre… Ana nunca mide el peligro y se lanzó desde esta ventana. —Dijo Elsa un poco quejosa señalando la ventana.

—Ya cálmate o te saldrán arrugas… —Dijo Olaf con una sonrisa quedándose espaciado y viendo a Elsa como tratando de recordar algo.

—Y bien Olaf… ¿Qué quieres decirme? —Preguntó Elsa con duda.

—Yo… Pues… O sí, los niños ya están dentro de las puertas del palacio como ordenaste —Expresó alegremente tomando uno de sus brazos—. Apresúrate quieren jugar un rato y refrescarse.

—Cuando lo dices así Olaf, solo me deprimes. —Dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco y corriendo detrás del muñequito.

—Alteza, llegó correspondencia de uno de nuestro comerciantes. —Dijo el sirviente más leal de la familia real.

—Ah… Cuando termine de jugar con los niños, lo leeré, por el momento déjalo en la oficina. —Exclamó Elsa sin dejar de correr.

—Como usted ordene… —Se escuchó el murmullo del sirviendo para segundos después escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

—Su alteza las galletas están listas. —Dijo otro sirviendo con dos bandejas de galletas provocando que Olaf se detuviera.

—Galletas… Nunca he probado una… —Murmuró Olaf en un tono bastantes espaciado pero observando las bandejas de galletas.

—Olaf… Son para los niños pero si te portas bien te daré una. —Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, acomodándose su vestido y su peinado que por la carrera algunos cabellos estaban sueltos.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaba con gran felicidad Olaf.

—Por supuesto… Prepara más y llévalas al barco, hoy será el día que patinaremos en el fiordo. —Expresó con una gran sonrisa caminando tranquilamente tomando la pequeña mano de madera de Olaf.

Desde la vez que la reina Elsa había logrado controlar sus poderes, el reino era más unido y más alegre… Cada cierto tiempo los aldeanos se dirigían al castillo para patinar un poco y otros días iban al fiordo para tener más espacio. Desde que habían tenido el suceso que casi muere la princesa Ana ya habían pasado dos años, pero Elsa aún conservaba un pequeño temor de lastimar a alguien, mayormente a su hermana menor que sobreprotegía aunque ella fuera tan independiente.

—Están listos chicos es hora de comenzar. —Exclamó la reina Elsa viendo a todos los pequeños que tenían sus patines de hielo y comenzaban a cubrirse.

—¡SI! —Gritaron al unisono los niños.

La reina Elsa no espero más y comenzó a caminar sobre el fiordo que poco a poco se iba congelando, se colocó justo en medio de dos barcos que estaban puestos en esa posición, ya que a veces los niños hacían competencia y esa era la meta. Concentrando parte de su poder comenzó a sentirse el frío más fuertemente, el agua se congelaba con una velocidad increíble y comenzaba a nevar.

—Bien chicos comencemos. —Dijo Elsa dando unos giros con sus ahora patines de hielo.

Como si de una orden se tratase los niños entraron rápidamente al fiordo ahora congelado, algunos se caían muy divertidos y otros patinaban lejos intentando ser libres. La reina Elsa disfrutaba de alegrar a los niños, ya que eran muy alegres, joviales, después de patinar un rato se dirigía hacia uno de los barcos, cambiando a sus usuales zapatos de tacón; sin embargo a la lejanía se podía observar alguien que acechaba.

—Pero vean cuanta alegría existe en este congelado reino... Es hermoso, aunque creo que solo necesita un poco de miedo. —Murmuró desde las sombras con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —Dijo un niño deteniéndose de patinar en el hielo, al escuchar como algo se rompiera.

—Reina Elsa mire... El hielo se rompe. —Exclamó aterrada una niña al ver como debajo de ella el hielo se rompía.

—No te muevas, yo te salvaré... -murmuró Elsa tratando de volver el hielo a su normalidad, pero al ver que no se podía, corrió a todo lo que sus zapatos le daban y cuando creía que no podría ayudarla, salto— ¡CUIDADO! —gritó empujando a la pequeña lejos de donde el hielo había cedido y ella había caído en su lugar. En el momento solo se escucharon los gritos aterrados de todos al ver que su reina había caído al agua y que no regresaba.

—Es música para mis oídos. —Expreso la sombra que era un hombre alto vestido de negro, desapareciendo como una nube de polvo negro.

El agua era igual de fría que ella, le agradaba pero era pesada y oscura, al abrir los ojos notó como arriba había hielo pero una luz la llamaba, cuando logro salir a flote, quitando el hielo y pudiendo respirar al fin, busco a los niños para ver si se encontraban bien pero ellos habían desaparecido, al igual que el castillo, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde se encontraba ella? ¿Qué era ese extraño lugar que solo la luna se observaba?

—¿Cómo es que llego allí? No vi a nadie andar por estos lugares. —Susurró una voz detrás de ella, así que aún dentro del agua volteo y se encontró con un joven de cabello blanco, ojos azules, de piel pálida, una sudadera azul llena de hielo y un extraño bastón en forma de G.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Elsa un poco temerosa y los ojos un poco brillosos de encontrarse en un lugar extraño, aunque el chico no le hizo caso; volteo a ver detrás de él y al no encontrar a nadie, regreso su vista hacia ella.

—¿Puedes verme? —Expresó el joven sorprendido.

—¡Claro que puedo! Solo un ciego no te vería. —Dijo Elsa un poco exaltada tratando de salir del hielo, siendo ayudada por el joven de ojos azules.

—Ya cálmate o te saldrán arrugas —dijo con suma calma, haciendo recordar a Elsa a su amigo Olaf.

—Dime quien eres. —sentencio creando a un yeti.

—¡Wow! Así que también usas el hielo… Me llamo Jack Frost —Dijo elevándose y creando pequeños copos de nieve—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Elsa… Elsa A… Arrendelle —susurraba sorprendida manteniendo un copo suspendido en el aire, ella nunca había conocida a alguien que tuviera un poder parecido al de ella—. Soy la reina Elsa Arrendelle, ¿Qué es este lugar? —añadió despabilando todos los copos y desapareciendo al Yeti.

—¿Éste lugar? Pues… es simple, es un lugar al que llegaste y al que yo llegue. —dijo Jack con una sonrisa confundiendo a Elsa.

—No creo entender… —murmuró Elsa tratando de comprender lo que había dicho, pero fue sorprendida por la cercanía del joven Jack.

—No es necesario entender, todo ocurre por una razón, solo tienes que hallar tu razón aquí Princesa. —dijo Jack enigmáticamente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció… Wuajajjaaja yo estuve y estoy re-emocionada por escribir de esta parejita… Hace pocos días que se me ocurrió la idea y todo por estar viendo la película del Origen de los Guardianes jajjaja… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo ^_^**_

_**Di no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lemas de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**

**Nos leemos a la próxima... Kary Kinomoto**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DDR: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a las películas «Frozen» y «Rise of the Guardians». Solo la trama de este fic es mío.**_

* * *

—Disculpe pero soy una reina, no una princesa —Dijo Elsa un tanto indignada colocando sus manos en la cintura—. Y aléjese evade mi espacio personal.

—No es para enojarse, solo es un título, no hay que ponerle tanta importancia —Dijo Jack con una sonrisa alejándose tranquilamente—. Además en este tiempo no es importante, de lo que sé solo hay una familia real. —añadió.

—Espere… ¿Qué está insinuando? —Exclamó Elsa con un poco de preocupación, para rápidamente cambiar a un rostro más altanero y decir—: ¡Ah! Seguro miente, a pesar de ser el primero al que veo puedo ver que no es de fiar.

Dicho esto comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente y de manera elegante, con cada paso que daba se podía observar como dejaba una pequeña escarcha de hielo, por fuera se veía confiada, altanera pero por dentro se moría de preocupación y miedo «¿Podría ser posible que me estuviera diciendo la verdad? Si es así, ¿Dónde se podrán encontrar las otras familias? ¿Les ocurriría algo? ¿Cuánto tiempo es que estuve en el fiordo? Recuerdo que era de día y el calor era sofocante, pero ahora es de noche y solamente la luna se puede apreciar»

Jack por su parte no parecía tener su característica sonrisa, era increíble que una chica con tal carácter la pudiese ver, siendo tan altanera, sin una pizca de alegría infantil, pocas personas podían hacerlo enojar, la última vez fue Pitch Back amenazando a los guardianes con eliminar la creencia de los niños, pero la aparentemente Reina Elsa se había llevado el premio porque con unas pocas palabras ya se encontraba molesto, le había alegrado al principio ver a alguien con sus mismos poderes pero ahora consideraba seriamente la idea de la reina de nieves que Jamie y su hermana Sophie veían una noche fría, sabía perfectamente que la imaginación humana era muy grande, ya que él podía comprobar en sus 300 años vividos que no había tal cosa como la reina de las nieves; sin embargo, con ella era lo más probable.

Jack vigilaba desde el cielo a la joven Reina que caminaba viendo los alrededores con gran admiración, hubo en un momento que se acercó a un árbol que estaba adornado con muchas luces y pequeñas bombitas, a pesar de que Jack estaba a una altura bastante alejada, pudo darse cuenta como ella sonreía con asombro y travesura, notó que volteo a todos lados para ver si alguien la veía y al no ver a nadie toco uno de los arboles iluminados que inmediatamente se congelo quedándose con una fina capa de hielo pero eso hizo que las luces se apagaran, desilusionando un poco a Elsa, así que haciendo una seña con su mano como ignorándolo descongelo al árbol haciendo que sus luces encendieran de nuevo pero se podía notar como una de las bombitas era de color celeste y con varias formas de copos de nieve.

Elsa estaba muy sorprendida con cada cosa que observaba, no sabía como pero después de caer en el fiordo, todo lo que conocía había desaparecido pero a cambio le brindaba maravillas desconocidas. Su miedo poco a poco iba desapareciendo llenándola de curiosidad, en el suelo se observaban pequeños charcos de agua que cuando los pisaba se congelaban, a ella le gustaba crear cosas a base de hielo, así que observando que nadie la viera formó una pequeña copia de su castillo de hielo a la par de esos árboles luminosos, sin duda estaba un poco consternada porque no sabía que estaba pasando pero era interesante conocer algunas cosas que quizás en su pueblo habían pero que posiblemente no hubiera puesto atención por ocuparse de los tratados comerciales.

La noche brindaba como paisaje una hermosa luna llena rodeada por estrellas, sin haber nubes nevaba suavemente y sabía a la perfección que no era ella, imaginaba que era el joven que había visto momentos antes, se había sorprendido encontrar a alguien que al igual que ella usara poderes de hielo pero era alguien muy irrespetuoso y sin modales, era definitivo que no le caía muy bien que digamos. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el tintineo de unos cascabeles, pero lo que escucho más cerca fueron unos pasos que la hicieron esconderse rápidamente cerca del castillo que había creado.

—Rápido Sophie, tenemos que regresar antes que mamá y papá. —Decía un chico de aproximadamente 13 años vistiendo de manera abrigada pero eran ropas que ella no conocía y junto con él venía una niña de aproximadamente 5 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que al igual que su hermano vestía ropa extraña y abrigadora.

—Pero Jamie como sabremos si Jack está aquí. —Murmuraba preocupada la pequeña Sophie.

—Porque él lo prometió —Exclamó en modo de respuesta buscando con la mirada por todos lados— ¡JACK! ¡JACK!

—¿Por qué se esconde su majestad? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo indigno? —Preguntaba Jack en tono de burla detrás de Elsa.

—No me escondo por eso. —Dijo Elsa retirando la mirada saliendo de su escondite.

—Jamie… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es extraño verte a estas horas fuera de casa. —Dijo Jack trasladándose justo en frente de los niños colocando su cayado en sus hombros.

—Mamá y papá salieron a comprar algunas cosas y aprovechamos para desearte una feliz navidad, ya que imagino que mañana tienes que ir a otro lugar. —explico Jamie viendo con una sonrisa a Jack, mientras tanto Sophie miraba con asombro el castillo de hielo que era más grande que ella, se fue acercando al castillo hasta que vio que había una chica detrás del castillo.

—Que linda… Te pareces a las princesas que aparecen en mis libros. —Murmuró Sophie rodeando el castillo y tocando el vestido de Elsa que era un largo vestido celeste que se difuminaba de abajo hacia arriba, con una capa traslucida que tenía adheridos copos de nieve.

—¡Oh! Eres tan linda… Sabes pequeña… —Decía Elsa poniéndose a la altura de Sophie— Te pareces mucho a mi hermana cuando tenía tu edad. —Le explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó muy emocionada— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Por supuesto y mi nombre es Elsa, la reina Elsa. —Le contesto creándole en su mano un pequeño muñeco de nieve muy parecido a su amigo Olaf.

—Eres una reina… —Dijo Sophie emocionándose cada vez más— Mi nombre es Sophie y gracias por el muñeco. —murmuró dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a Elsa que al principio se sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos correspondió. A lo lejos Jack observaba la escena, aunque también hablaba con Jamie.

—Fue entonces que… —Decía Jamie emocionado cuando su hermana lo interrumpió.

—Mira Jamie, el muñeco de nieve que la reina Elsa me regaló. —decía Sophie emocionada mostrando el pequeño muñeco de nieve que tenía una pequeñísima nube encima para evitar que se descongelara y señalando donde se encontraba el castillo de hielo.

—¿De qué hablas Sophie? Allí solo se encuentra un castillo de hielo que imagino que Jack hizo… —Dijo Jamie borrando la sonrisa tanto de Elsa como de Jack.

—Pero ella me lo regaló. —dijo Sophie bastante triste.

—¿De qué estás hablando pequeño? ¿Cómo no puedes verme? Estoy en frente de ti —Dijo Elsa asustada colocándose delante de Jamie que solo veía a su hermana, la pequeña Sophie miraba a Elsa, al igual que Jack (que estaba detrás de ella), pero al intentar tocar a Jamie su mano lo atravesó provocando que se fuera hacia atrás que de no haber sido por Jack hubiese caído.

—Jack… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hasta Sophie me ve extraño? —Preguntaba Jamie confundido.

—No te preocupes Jamie, no es nada…

—¡¿Qué no es nada?! No puede verme y lo atravesé, no entiendo nada, solo quiero regresar a mi casa, no quiero estar aquí. —Manifestó Elsa alterada, provocando que sus poderes se desequilibraran y comenzará a nevar más fuerte.

—Sophie es hora de irnos, mamá y papá no tardaran en regresar. —Dijo Jamie extendiendo su mano que rápidamente su hermana cogió, sosteniendo en su otra mano el pequeño muñeco.

—Adiós Jack Frost, Adiós Reina Elsa. —Murmuró Sophie con cariño.

—Quiero regresar a casa. —Murmuró Elsa temblando dejándose caer lentamente al frío suelo, viendo como los niños ya solo eran pequeños puntos.

—Oye tienes que calmarte… —Dijo Jack un poco preocupado ya que la ventisca cada vez era más fuerte— Mejor vamos a divertirnos. —Añadió intentando animarla.

—¿Qué no entiende? No sé dónde estoy, no sé dónde está mi hogar y ahora resulta que este niño no puede verme —Dijo desesperada y confundida levantándose rápidamente —¡Déjeme sola! —dicho esto corrió sin un rumbo fijo pero que iba directamente a la pequeña ciudad.

Seguía las pisadas frescas de los pequeños pero su mismo miedo creaba una tormenta que poco a poco borraba las huellas y cuando entro al poblado, su miedo creció, puesto que justo delante de ella se encontraban cosas que nunca en su vida había visto, había unas cuantas personas fuera de sus casas que corrían despavoridas a refugiarse, algunos la atravesaran como si fuera un fantasma que nadie podía ver y eso provocaba que la tormenta aumentara.

Jack había perdido de vista a Elsa por intentar detener la tormenta con sus poderes, pero por más que intentara le era imposible, así que sin saber que hacer abrió un portal (gracias a una de las bolas de nieve que norte le había regalado) al primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza que fue a conejo.

—Conejo tenemos un gran problema. —Dijo Jack afligido y casi sin aliento.

—¿Pitch regresó? —dijo conejo sacando sus dos boomerangs y poniéndose de pie dejando ver su altura de 1.85 m.

—No es Pitch es una chica…

—Si no es Pitch y no es Pascua no me interesa muchacho. —Interrumpió conejo saltando hacia otro lado. Esto molesto a Jack que con su cayado toco el suelo congelando el camino de conejo.

—Jack sabes perfectamente que aquí está prohibido el uso del hielo. —Sentenció conejo regresando.

—Entonces escúchame… Ésta chica no sé de donde proviene y puede utilizar mis mismos poderes, Sophie pudo verla e interactuó con ella pero Jamie fue algo totalmente diferente porque no pudo verla y pudo atravesarla, eso significa que es un espíritu… Hombre de la luna ha de estar planeando algo. —Expresó angustiado.

—Entonces vayamos al lugar donde se encuentra esa chica. —Dijo conejo un poco nervioso.

Utilizando la esfera, Jack regreso al lugar donde había encontrado a Elsa, mientras que conejo utilizó sus túneles. Al llegar quedaron sorprendidos por la gran tormenta de nieve que había.

—Jack… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Porque hay una tormenta? Sabes que es navidad y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Dijo una voz y unos ruidos de cascabeles detrás de ello.

—¡Norte! No soy yo el que provoca la tormenta. —Decía Jack elevando la voz.

—Al parecer tenemos compañía… Y no es Pitch. —Dijo conejo quitándole la palabra de la boca al famoso Santa Claus que estaba vestido con un traje rojo.

—Entonces ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Norte.

Sin embargo suspendieron su charla al ya no encontrar a Jack a su lado y al ver que poco a poco la tormenta estaba cediendo.

—Tranquilízate, no quieres pasar por lo que pasaste con Anna. —Murmuraba Elsa hincada con una mano en su rostro tratando de calmarse.

—No hay nada mejor que el miedo querida reina Elsa… —Susurró una voz burlona que se escuchaba por todas partes— Tu querido y preciado reino Arrendelle ha desaparecido, al igual que las personas que habitaban en él, tú reino ya no existe.

—¡MIENTES! —Gritaba Elsa negando firmemente, descontrolándose aún más.

—¡¿Entonces como explicas que no exista nada de lo que conoces?! —Preguntó la voz de manera seria—. Así… Todo es culpa de la reina del hielo… O debo decir todo fue culpa de la reina Elsa, de la que todos confiaban, a la que todos aclamaban, pero no sabían que su corazón era tan frío que no había nada que lo pudiera descongelar. ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! —Exclamaba la voz atormentándola.

—Mientes, yo nunca haría eso. —Dijo Elsa llorando.

—¿Se te olvido que le hiciste a tu hermana? —Preguntó emergiendo desde las sombras un hombre alto y siniestro, con una bata negra, cabello negro, piel grisácea y ojos negros—. Ella tocaba incontables veces, sin que tú abrieras la puerta que representaba tu corazón y no conforme con eso huiste el día de tu coronación, para después congelar su alma, de la cual nunca sobrevivió. —Añadió con una sonrisa creando un polvo negro que provocó que callera en una profunda pesadilla donde ella asesinaba a su hermana Anna.

—Anna no… —decía Elsa sufriendo.

—¿Qué harás mi viejo amigo? Dos años no pasan en vano. —Dijo Pitch observando la luna para después desaparecer dejando a Elsa desmayada, sufriendo de una horrible pesadilla que se había repetido desde hace más de un año; sin embargo había algo que ya no estaba y era la tormenta de nieve, porque gracias a Jack ésta se había detenido.

—Reina Elsa. —Exclamó Jack al ver a Elsa desmayada.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**OKAY aquí les traigo otro capit de este fic jajjajaj creí que sería más fácil hacerlo pero… bueno veo que estaba equivocada jajjaja, créanme fue difícil porque mi musa no quiere hacerme el favor de colaborar conmigo ya que tiene otra historia en mente jijijiji por cierto ¿qué tal está quedando? Por allí en otras páginas vi que no les gusta la pareja de Jack y Elsa jjaja pero oigan es difícil escribir de ellos porque son como agua y aceite jajajja Espero traer otro capítulo rápidamente y también para los que sigue mi otro fic "Convivencia entre hermanos" bueno paciencia tengo planeado hacer el capítulo en estos días.**_

_**Di**__** no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lemas de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**

**Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Atte. Kary Kinomoto**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DDR: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a las películas «Frozen» y «Rise of the Guardians». Solo la trama de este fic es mío. Ésta es la última vez que colocó esto puesto que ya lo saben -_^**_

* * *

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —Preguntó una niña de aproximadamente diez años con su cabello castaño arreglado con dos pequeñas trenzas, tocando una gran puerta blanca.

—Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola. —Dijeron al otro lado de la puerta.

—Está bien. —Dijo la niña alejándose tristemente, por lado dentro había una chica de aproximadamente doce años de cabello rubio llorando apoyada en la gran puerta blanca y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Lo siento hermana, me encantaría pero no quiero volver a hacerte daño. —Murmuraba con gran tristeza.

—Elsa… —Oyó una voz lejana que provenía de algún lado.

—¿Quién es? —Exclamó levantando el rostro dando la vista de sus ojos azules que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Elsa… —Repitió la voz cada vez más cerca.

—¿Quién es? —Repitió acercándose a la ventana de su habitación congelando todo el marco y el vidrio provocando que se alejara asustada.

—No tengas miedo, el hielo no siempre es malo. —Dijo aquella voz por todos lados.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué dañé a mi propia hermana menor? Si no es malo… ¿Por qué…? —Exclamaba llorando aún más fuerte, bajando su rostro.

Fue entonces que sintió como alguien la tocaba por el hombro provocando que levantara la vista para encontrarse con un joven de ojos azules, cabello blanco, vistiendo una sudadera azul adornada con copos de nieve y un cayado que en ese momento se encontraba a la par de ellos.

—Porque existen ocasiones en las que solo pasa, por una razón que nos es desconocida. —dijo el joven a la altura de la chica limpiando algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—Pero yo no quería dañarla… —Expresó con angustia.

—Lo sé pequeña… —Dijo colocándole la mano en su cabello rubio— Aunque no lo creas siempre te he vigilado. —Añadió dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, que la tranquilizó inmediatamente.

—¿Quién eres? —Susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—Soy Jack Frost, que ya no me recuerdas. —Dijo la voz pero ya no era con tranquilidad, si no que en un tono de preocupación.

—¿Jack? —Preguntó tratando de abrir los ojos que los sentía pesados.

Al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en su habitación, si no que se encontró con una gran luna llena resplandeciente, junto con unos fríos y preocupados ojos azules que eran iguales a los que recientemente había visto.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó aun con dificultad.

—No lo sé, al parecer creaste una tormenta que era imposible de controlar y después te encontré aquí desmayada. —Dijo Jack sosteniendo a Elsa entre su regazo.

—No recuerdo mucho. —Murmuró enfocando su vista a la luna y estirando su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, después como recobrando la lucidez fue que notó que se encontraba en el suelo entre los brazos de Jack— ¿Quién te crees? Aléjate. —Sentenció alejando de un golpe a Jack que calló en la nieve que estaba alrededor.

—¡Jack! ¿Por qué huiste? —Preguntó una voz profunda desde atrás de Elsa.

—No hui… Solo que ella necesitaba mi ayuda, oí su voz llamándome. —Dijo Jack levantándose extendiendo su mano a Elsa.

—Pero nadie grito, al menos no que yo haya escuchado. —Dijo la voz pero esta vez acercándose hasta quedar en frente de Elsa que tuvo la imagen de un hombre muy grande, gordo, vestido de rojo y con barba blanca.

—Tú eres Santa Claus… —Afirmo incorporándose golpeando la mano que Jack le ofrecía.

—Así que puedes verme, por alguna razón… Creo que te he visto de algún lado. —Dijo un poco extrañado.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Norte, la he visto antes pero no sé dónde. —Explicó un conejo de dos patas muy alto, que sorprendió a Elsa que al dar el paso hacia atrás chocó con Jack.

—El conejo de pascua… —Expresó impresionada.

—Oye porque ellos los conoces y a mí no… —Reclamó Jack un poco molesto.

—Eso no le importa. —Dijo alejándose para ver más de cerca al conejo de Pascua que tenía una risa burlona.

—Al parecer has encontrado tu talón de Aquiles. —Dijo norte burlándose.

—Cállate Nor…

—Te cuidado te puedes resbalar. —Dijo una vececita infantil desde un callejón.

—Pero tengo miedo Elsa, no sé patinar. —Contestó otra vocecita infantil con temor.

—Tranquila Ami, yo te atraparé si te caes. —Dijo con tranquilidad saliendo del callejón mostrando a una pequeña de aproximadamente 8 años de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, seguida de otra pequeña de 6 años de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

—Confió en ti Elsa —Murmuró la pequeña con una sonrisa para después esconderse tras de su hermana al ver a tres personas muy extrañas y un conejo gigante—. E… Elsa… Mira ese conejo es muy grande.

—Es extraño que haya personas a estas horas, Ami es mejor que corramos pueden ser ladrones. —Dijo tomando la mano de su pequeña hermana, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

—Esas niñas pudieron vernos a todos —Dijo Norte un poco sorprendido—. Es mejor que las sigan ya es demasiado tarde para que estén afuera de casa y puede ser muy peligroso para ellas, ayudaría pero tengo mucho trabajo aún.

—Yo iré por ellas. —Dijo Jack saltando muy alto para alejarse volando con ayuda del aire.

—Creo que debería de pedirle que me ayude a hacer eso. —Susurró Elsa siendo escuchada por Norte que solo sonrió.

—Suerte con eso, es algo desconfiado y travieso —afirmo norte acomodando una bolsa enorme en su trineo—. Después hablaremos pequeña…

—Elsa… Elsa de Arrendelle. —Dijo con una sonrisa, extrañamente se sentía en confianza con esa gran persona llamada norte.

—Te dejaré en compañía de conejo, aunque a veces no es la mejor compañía. —Dijo bromeando subiendo a su trineo y yéndose rápidamente para poder entregar sus regalos de navidad.

—Bien jovencita… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Dijo conejo desconfiado.

—No lo sé, lo que recuerdo antes de venir aquí fue rescatar a una niña de que cayera al agua. —Dijo Elsa siguiendo con la vista a Norte.

Conejo no dijo nada pero desconfiaba de ella, parecía fría y distante, muy parecida a Jack cuando comenzó a vivir como un espíritu, de repente Elsa comenzó a caminar siguiendo el frio viento que la llamaba, cosa que extraño a conejo pero aun así la siguió para ver a donde se dirigía.

Jack por su parte perseguía a las niñas que eran bastante escurridizas, cuando las creyó perdidas, una bola de nieve impactó en su espalda, para luego escuchar unas sonrisitas infantiles detrás.

—Así que estas traemos… Pequeñas traviesas. —Dijo Jack con una sonrisa contagiándose de la alegría de las pequeñas.

—Corre Ami… —Gritó la niña de cabello cobrizo separándose de su hermana.

—No se irán traviesas. —Dijo Jack formando varias bolas de nieve.

Jack comenzó a seguir a la pequeña Elsa lanzándole bolas de nieve las cuales eran de vueltas con la misma intensidad que eran lanzadas; por otra parte la pequeña Ami corría como su hermana mayor le había indicado, corría sin prestar atención al lugar, cuando se detuvo para descansar un poco se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el centro del lago (en el que la reina Elsa había salido) e inmediatamente entró en pánico.

—¡ELSA! ¡ELSA! ¡AYUDAME! —Gritaba la pequeña Ami con miedo al encontrarse sola, sabía que su hermana no le oiría puesto que se habían separado mucho—. ¡ELSA! —seguía gritando comenzando a lagrimear y se aterrorizó al escuchar como el hielo se resquebrajaba.

La pequeña Ami cuando era aún más pequeña había caído en un lago congelado donde casi se asfixia por eso era que les tenía miedo, al verse de nuevo en un lugar así, únicamente se limitó a llorar. No se movió ni un poco por miedo a caer al agua fría, además el pequeño lago estaba bastante aislado de la pequeña ciudad y ya era muy tarde para que alguien la escuchara, a pesar de mantenerse lo más quieta posible el hielo era bastante frágil y no soportaba su peso, por lo que ella sentía como poco a poco se quebraba más, para su esperanza creyó oír unos pasos apresurados en su dirección, pero por el frío que sentía también creía que era solo una ilusión.

—ELSA TENGO MIEDO. —Gritaba con desesperación, los pasos que creía oír se acercaban cada vez más pero el hielo ya no soportaba el peso y finalmente cedió, instintivamente cerro los ojos y espero sentir el agua fría, pero lo único que sintió fueron unos cálidos brazos que la protegían.

—Ya todo paso Anna. —le dijeron al oído con la voz jadeante a causa de la carrera.

—AMI… —Se escuchó un grito lleno de preocupación al cabo de unos minutos.

—Elsa… —Dijo Ami aun conservando rastro de sus lágrimas en el rostro, retirándose de aquellos brazos que la protegían y al ver a su hermana acercarse rápidamente a donde se encontraba, levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de su hermana encontrándole únicamente la diferencia que ella tenía el cabello rubio casi blanco.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó separándose por completo y quitándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó chiquilla? ¿Por qué de pronto comenzaste a correr? —Preguntaba molesto e indignado conejo, sin la posibilidad de dejar a Elsa responderle a la pequeña.

—Ami ¿Estas bien? —Preguntaba la pequeña Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la preocupación—. Lo siento no debí de dejarte sola.

—Elsa… —Dijo la pequeña Ami lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana, olvidándose de los demás.

Jack llego sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber separado a las pequeñas pero se sorprendió de ver a Elsa (adulta) viendo la escena con una especie de melancolía mezclada con tristeza que le hizo desear protegerla y abrazarla pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía seguramente terminaría en el fondo de aquel pequeño lago, además era algo que no haría frente a conejo.

Ajena a los pensamiento de Jack, Elsa pensaba en su pequeña hermana y en lo mucho que esas dos se parecían a su querida Anna, en momentos como esos fue que se detuvo a pensar que ya tenía aproximadamente cuatro horas o más de haber aparecido en ese extraño lugar y sin tener ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted? —Pregunto la pequeña Elsa ya más tranquila, manteniendo a su pequeña hermana aun abrazada.

—Mi nombre… Así que puedes verme… —Murmuro Elsa aun con tristeza.

—Claro que si, después de todo usted salvo a mi hermanita… Y le estoy agradecida por eso. —Murmuró con cortesía y una sonrisa.

—Muy bien pequeña, ya que puedes verme, es justo que te diga quién soy, pero después de decirte regresaras a casa, ya que tus padres pueden estar preocupados. —Exclamó Elsa con autoridad poniéndose de pie, logrando sacar una sonrisa a la pequeña Elsa.

—Usted se parece mucho a las chica de las fotografías de mi bis-abuela y prometo que regresaremos a casa. —Aseguró la pequeña Elsa colocándose por igual de pie, ya que en algún momento sin darse cuenta se hincó, atrayendo consigo a su hermana.

—Eres una niña muy obediente… —Manifestó Elsa revolviendo el cabello cobrizo de la pequeña— Mi nombre… De hecho compartimos nombre pequeña princesa… Mi nombre es Elsa. —Exclamó sorprendiendo a las niñas y más a la pequeña Elsa que la veía con sus grandes y lindos ojos azules muy asombrada.

—Mi nombre es muy especial… —Declaró la pequeña Elsa— Se me colocó este nombre por mi bis-abuela, ella nos contó que tenía una hermana mayor que desapareció después de salvar a una niña en un lago de un lugar muy lejano, hace ya casi 100 años. —Parloteaba muy emocionada.

—Pe… Pequeña Elsa… ¿Me podrías… decir tú nombre completo? —Preguntó Elsa nerviosa, al escuchar la similitud de lo que le sucedió a ella, pero esta pregunta extrañó a Jack y a Conejo que solo observaban atentamente la interacción entre ambas chicas y observando como la pequeña Ami comenzaba a dormitar en los brazos de su hermana.

—Mi nombre es Elsa… Elsa Bjorgman —Recitó la pequeña Elsa extrañada sintiendo como su hermana pesaba más de la cuenta—. Ami no te quedes dormida aún, debemos de llegar a casa, antes que mamá y papá se enteren que nos escapamos de nuevo.

—Pero… Pero tengo sueño… Elsa… —Susurraba más dormida que despierta y cuando finalmente se había quedado dormida, fue Jack quien tomó a la pequeña Ami entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Jack Frost… —Mencionó la pequeña Elsa con una sonrisa.

—Veo que me conoces pequeña. —Murmuró Jack correspondiendo su sonrisa.

—En mi familia eres uno de los guardianes más conocido porque sabes controlar el hielo. —Exclamó la pequeña Elsa observando como Jack cargaba con facilidad a su hermana.

—Pequeña Elsa… Quiero hacerte una última pregunta antes que regreses a casa… —Habló con un poco de dificultad Elsa— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu bis-abuela?

—¿Mi bis-abuela? Ella se llama Anna… Anna Arrendelle.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Wuajajajjaja que les parece como está quedando… Por cierto gracias todos los reviews que me han estado llegando, me alegra que les guste tanto… Para este capit espero también su opinión de cómo va todo por estos lares, así que sin más nos leemos en las próximas entregas.**_

_**Di no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lemas de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**

_**Atte. Kary Kinomoto**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaraciones: Como se me ocurrió poner a dos Elsas, a la más pequeña le diré "la pequeña Elsa" y la que apareció en el lago "la reina Elsa" wujajajjaja sin más disfruten.**_

* * *

—¿Mi bis-abuela? Ella se llama Anna… Anna Arrendelle. —Exclamó la pequeña Elsa con una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte la reina Elsa se había quedado petrificada, no podía entender como su hermanita podía tener bis-nietas, si ella hace aproximadamente cuatro horas estaba regañándola por ser tan descuidada y no medir el peligro, sin duda estaba muy confundida y sorprendida. Todas sus emociones se vieron al descubierto puesto que comenzó a nevar y mientras más lo analizaba, más caía la nieve.

—Elsa… Tengo frío… —Balbuceó la pequeña Ami, en brazos del guardián de la diversión que solo le causaba mayor frio, ya que él podía controlar el invierno.

—Ami… —Susurró la pequeña Elsa retirando su vista de la reina Elsa, para luego a paso tranquilo dirigirse cerca de Jack— Creo que es mejor ir a casa, no quiero que mi hermana enferme. —Explicó observando como Jack veía el caer de los copos de nieve con preocupación.

—Es lo mejor —Dijo Jack con calma fijando su vista en los cálidos ojos azules de la pequeña Elsa, para luego levantar su vista y observar a la reina Elsa que veía con temor sus manos —. Conejo llévalas a casa.

—¿Quién te crees mocoso? No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo de hacer, recuerda que soy mayor que tú por muchos años y sobretodo soy el conejo de Pascua. —Expresó Conejo orgulloso y altanero.

—Bueno digamos que tengo trabajo con una chica, la cual se está encargando de crear una tormenta que con cada segundo que pasa empeora —Dijo Jack un poco serio y molesto para luego añadir con una sonrisa burlona—: Al menos que quieras tomar mi lugar… Digo… A mí no me molestaría para nada. —Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el sobresalto de Conejo al mencionarle que se quedara en el frio (ya que él odiaba el frio).

—No tiendes a tu suerte Jack, recuerda que aún me debes una disculpa por la helada que provocaste una vez en Pascua… —Exclamó Conejo molesto al recordar esa preciada Pascua que fue un desastre gracias a la helada que Jack provocó, en la que muchos niños se quedaron en casa porque era una tormenta bastante fuerte— Sin embargo por esta vez dejaré que te encargues puesto que empieza a hacer demasiado frio. —Refunfuñó tomando a la pequeña de cabello castaño que no despertó, sino que solo se acomodó mejor para entrar en calor.

—Como siempre, huyes del frio… —Se burló de nuevo Jack, después fijo su mirada en la pequeña Elsa, su intención inicial era decirle que Conejo las llevaría a casa y que se fuese con él pero todo eso desapareció al verla afligida— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —le cuestionó preocupado colocándose a su altura.

—No debí de decir nada —Contestó bajando el rostro observando como poco a poco la nieve se acumulaba por todo el suelo—, quiero decir… Ella se puso así después de decirle que bis-abuela se llama Anna… Mi mamá tiene razón al decirme que hiero a las personas aun sin preponérmelo. —Mencionó con la voz un poco cortada, Jack por su parte estaba sin palabras, esa pequeña no pasaba de los ocho años y hablaba de una manera que no era propia para su edad, además estaba indignado que una madre le dijera ese tipo de cosas a su propia hija.

—Oigan, las niñas deben regresar o se congelarán. —Dijo Conejo sin darle opción a Jack de consolar a la pequeña Elsa; sin embargo, el arrebato de Conejo logró atraer la atención de la reina Elsa que al darse cuenta que sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control, trató de tranquilizarse provocando que dejara de nevar y el clima no fuese insoportable para las más pequeñas.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña Elsa? ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó la reina Elsa acercándose rápidamente a la pequeña Elsa que seguía observando el nevado suelo pero con lágrimas rodando por su infantil rostro.

—Es por mi culpa. —Decía hipando, causando que la reina Elsa la abrazara fuertemente (pero sin hacerle daño), sintiendo como las lágrimas de la pequeña Elsa caían sobre su hombro..

—¿De qué te culpas? Si eres una pequeña muy linda y obediente. —Susurró la reina Elsa acariciando el cabello cobrizo de la pequeña Elsa.

—Por mi culpa tenías esa mirada llena de tristeza y miedo. —Murmuró aferrándose a los brazos de la reina Elsa, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal disminuía y con ello su tristeza, llenándola de una extraña calma, era como si la reina Elsa congelara sus malos sentimiento, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran a ella le recordaban a los brazos de su madre, con la diferencia que los abrazos eran más fríos.

—No te culpes por eso, solo recordé algunas cosas que hice mal en el pasado… —Exclamó la reina Elsa escondiendo levemente su rostro en el hombro de la pequeña Elsa— Tú debes preocuparte solamente por tu hermana que necesita de su hermana mayor para que la cuide, la guie y para llenarla de sonrisas. —Susurró abriendo levemente los ojos (que en algún momento había cerrado), encontrándose con unos ojos azules tan fríos como los propios.

La pequeña Elsa no dijo nada, solo se mantenía abrazada a ella. Jack no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de la reina Elsa, el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido le había recordado a uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su querida hermana menor, sin duda él entendía y comprendía la sensación que probablemente sentía la reina Elsa en ese instante, aquel deseo de proteger al miembro más pequeño de la familia, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada, era como un acuerdo mutuo de cuidar a los más pequeños, de mantenerlos con una sonrisa, aunque de un momento a otro la reina Elsa sonrió sobresaltando a Jack, ya que no esperaba recibir alguna sonrisa de su parte.

—Chicos… Las niñas pueden resfriarse si siguen aquí. —Comentó Conejo ligeramente conmovido, ya que podía ver claramente como ambos chicos protegerían a capa y espada a los más pequeños; sin embargo, tenían que tomar en cuenta que ellos eran espíritus y las pequeñas aun vivían, por lo que podían enfermar con facilidad, dado el frio que había a las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Tiene razón, es mejor que regresen a casa. —Murmuró la reina Elsa separándose un poco de la pequeña que tenía abrazada, dándose cuenta que había caído dormida.

—Muchas emociones para una noche. —Explicó Jack con una ligera sonrisa, al ver que la reina Elsa se había angustiado, dándole con su explicación más calma.

—¿Cómo sabremos donde viven? —Quiso saber la reina Elsa tratando de ponerse de pie y traer consigo a la pequeña Elsa, pero no contó con que ella era más pesada de lo que había imagina, fue entonces que vio como Jack con una sonrisa tomó a la pequeña de sus brazos y la cargó entre los suyos como si no pesara nada.

—Al ser guardianes sabemos dónde vive cada niño —Dijo Jack con orgullo provocando que la reina Elsa cruzara los brazos y levantara una ceja—. ¡Oh, vamos! No desconfíes tanto de mí, te digo la verdad. —Añadió con una sonrisa.

—Lo que pasa es que siempre está con Norte y por eso sabe perfectamente donde vive cada uno —Le explicó Conejo apareciendo a la par de la pareja, ganándose un puchero de parte de Jack y un sobresalto de la reina Elsa—. Es mejor regresar al lugar donde las vimos, creo que por allí queda su casa. —Añadió alejándose en dirección donde las habían encontrado anteriormente con la pequeña Ami en sus brazos, siendo seguido por Jack que ahora cargaba con la pequeña Elsa.

—Disculpe… Señor Frost… —Dijo Elsa un poco apenada.

—Dime solo Jack. —Comentó Jack con una sonrisa deteniéndose, sosteniendo con un poco de dificultad su cayado.

—Ah… No… Pero le diré solo Frost —Dijo aun evitando ver los ojos azules de Jack—. Me preguntaba… Si puedo acompañarlos. —Expresó jugando con sus manos.

—Por supuesto. —Afirmó Jack elevando mucho la voz provocando que la pequeña Elsa se quejara en sueños diciendo algo como «Déjame dormir Amelia, jugaremos mañana».

—En serio Frost… —Manifestó la reina Elsa suspirando, para después verlo con un poco de burla rondando en sus ojos (aunque no por su rostro)—: ¿Y se hace llamar guardián?

—¡Oye! —Reclamó Jack haciéndose el ofendido, por supuesto en voz baja, a modo de no despertar a la pequeña que tenía en brazos— Por cierto llámame solo Jack.

—¿Por qué habría de llamarle así? Apenas hace unas horas que lo conozco —le contradijo colocándose a su lado, viendo como llegaba únicamente a su hombro—, aunque déjeme decirle que es alguien que atrae mi atención… —Añadió sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta volteo a ver el rostro de Jack que la veía sorprendido, a lo que únicamente atino a sonrojarse, arrebatarle su cayado (puesto que había visto que le costaba mantenerlo con él)— Olvide lo que dije… Es por aquí ¿verdad? —Mencionó sin esperar respuesta y alejarse rápidamente. Conejo ya no se veía cerca y ella se sentía tan apenada que la nieve no le ayudaba a mantenerse serena.

—Esa chica es interesante, ya quiero ver que es lo que esconde —Susurró Jack viendo como la reina Elsa se había detenido en una intersección viendo confusa la derecha y la izquierda—. Es a la izquierda —Anunció con una sonrisa acercándose, hasta que estuvo a su lado (ya que la reina Elsa se había quedado en medio de la intersección)—. Ten cuidado con mi cayado, de lo contrario ya no podré utilizar mis poderes. —Explicó con mucha calma provocando que la reina Elsa viese fijamente el objeto que tenía en sus manos que en ningún momento había colocado en el suelo.

—¿Por qué me lo dice? ¿No cree que pueda utilizar esa información en su contra? —Preguntó la reina Elsa retirando su mirada del cayado y observar los ojos azules de Jack (que se veían confiados).

—No, no lo creo, aquella persona en la que no se puede confiar, no salvaría a alguien aun a costa de su propia vida. —Explicó Jack sorprendiendo a la reina Elsa.

—Eso cambia mucho, la impresión que tengo de ti Frost… —aseguró la reina Elsa colocando el cayado en el suelo y recargándose ligeramente en el— Creo que confiaré un poco más en ti. —Susurró con una sonrisa que inmediatamente borró al ver como todo a su alrededor se congelaba— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Ve a tus pies… —Exclamó Jack sorprendido.

—¿Qué ocurre con mis…? —Se interrumpió a su pregunta al ver que el cayado era lo que provocaba que todo se estuviera congelando.

—Te recomiendo que lo levantes. —Aconsejó aun incrédulo, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho a que ella obedeciera, provocando así que todo dejara de congelarse—¡Wow! Eso es bastante nuevo. —Susurró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué no se supone que esto es con lo que usas tus poderes? ¿Por qué puedo usarlo también? —Preguntó con bastante temor.

—¿Y yo que puedo saber? Si cuando comencé a vivir como un espíritu del invierno fue lo primero que vi y…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? —Dijo apareciendo Conejo delante de ellos desde un agujero en el suelo (que al cerrarse dejó una linda florecita).

—Conejo… No vas a creer lo que pasó. —Parloteo Jack en evidente emoción.

—Ahora no me interesa, las niñas se van a resfriar por su culpa, ya que no se apresuran. —Aseveró Conejo dejando sin habla a ambos jóvenes—. Así me gusta —Dijo con una sonrisa al verlos sin palabras—, ahora síganme. —Añadió tomando el camino hacia la derecha.

—Es a la izquierda. —Dijeron los jóvenes al unisolo, enojando a Conejo.

—Mocosos, lo creen saber todo —Murmuró bajito para que no lo escucharan, viendo como ambos tomaban el camino que le habían indicado y charlaban sobre cómo se había Jack convertido en un guardián—. Desde cuando se volvieron cercanos, si hace unos minutos no parecían llevarse bien.

Ambos guardianes en compañía de la reina Elsa, se dirigieron (con indicaciones de Jack) a la casa de las pequeñas Bjorgman (que se encontraban profundamente dormidas). Al llegar pudieron observar una gran casa campestre, de dos niveles, de color verde, adornada con motivos navideños y muchos copos de nieve, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era el muñeco de nieve que se encontraba en la entrada, aparentemente dormido.

—Nunca había visto a un muñeco de nieve dormido. —Dijo Jack un poco confundido.

—¿Olaf? —Murmuró la reina Elsa siendo escuchada únicamente por Jack que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos de entrar? —Dijo Conejo al no encontrar ventanas ni puertas abiertas.

—Talvez si…

—Hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos. —Habló el muñeco de nieves sobresaltando a los guardianes.

—¡Olaf! Sabía que eras tú. —Dijo más animada la reina Elsa, atrayendo la atención del muñequito de nieves que se le quedo viendo sorprendido.

—¿Elsa? —Murmuró Olaf acercándose a ella, que asistió como una niña, para luego ser abrazada por las piernas— Cuando despareciste todos estábamos muy tristes.

—Lo sé Olaf, lo lamento. —Dijo la reina Elsa colocándose a la altura del muñeco, colocando en sus piernas el cayado— ¡Oye! ¿Sabes cómo podemos entrar?

—Si ¿Porque? —Exclamó Olaf con una sonrisa.

—Ah… ¿Las niñas se quedaron dormidas? —Dijo la reina Elsa como pregunta.

—Si ¿Porque? —Volvió a decir Olaf en la misma posición.

—Fue una larga noche para ellas. —Explicó con mucha paciencia, volteando a ver como Jack y Conejo ya había puesto a las niñas en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el pórtico y veían a Olaf con curiosidad.

—Esto es una nube, ¿cómo funciona? —Quiso saber Jack con curiosidad acercándose cada vez más a la nube.

—Oye deja mi nevada personal en paz —Expresó Olaf sacudiendo su rama que tenía por mano—. Si ¿Porque? —Añadió sacando una sonrisa a la reina Elsa y haciendo que Jack retrocediera sobándose la nariz (ya que allí había rozado la mano de Olaf).

—Olaf, por favor… Las niñas deben de dormir adentro. —Susurró la reina Elsa escondiendo su sonrisa.

—Está bien síganme, conozco el camino secreto que las pequeñas Ami y Elsa toman. —Exclamó con gran alegría llevándolos a la parte trasera de la casa— Aquí es. —aseguró señalando la ventana.

De la ventana colgaban unas sábanas que estaban amarradas entre sí, formando así un lazo por el que podían bajar. Conejo rápidamente subió de un salto, Jack iba a volar pero recordó que no tenía su cayado así que solo vio a la reina Elsa que solamente negó y con una sola mano creo una escalinata de hielo cubierto por escarcha.

—Eso no se ve muy seguro. —Dijo Jack con desconfianza viendo la escalinata.

—Ya veremos. —Dijo con orgullo, caminando elegantemente, colocando su pie con seguridad en la primera grada.

Al contacto de su pie, la escarcha se hizo a un lado dejando solamente el hielo sólido, con cada paso que daba la acción se repetía y a modo de broma utilizaba el cayado de Jack para crear la parte de la escalinata que faltaba, todo esto siendo seguido por Jack que veía fascinado la escalinata.

—¿Y ahora qué dices? —Preguntó altanera al pie de la ventana.

—Hubiera podido hacerlo mejor. —Bromeó Jack entrando fácilmente por la ventana (a pesar de que cargaba a la pequeña Elsa).

—No lo creo. —Dijo recargándose en la ventana, sin entrar a la habitación.

—¿No piensa entrar su majestad? —Dijo Jack colocando a la pequeña Elsa en una de las camas.

—No creo que sea conveniente. —Murmuró con tristeza alejándose de la ventana y descendiendo algunas gradas.

—Oye espera… ¿Ahora qué pasa? —Exclamó Jack saliendo por la ventana.

—Solo quiero irme ya, es todo. —Aseguró sin detenerse.

—Pero…

—He dicho que quiero marcharme. —Sentenció molesta una vez al final de la escalinata, colocando el cayado en el suelo, congelando gran parte del mismo.

—Cálmate. —Susurró Jack saltando hábilmente desde la mitad de la escalinata quedando en frente de la reina Elsa que veía el suelo, ya sin que el cayado tocando el suelo.

—Es que no lo entiendes… Ya no tengo el control de mis poderes como antes. —Murmuró sosteniendo el cayado fuertemente, que al mismo tiempo sostuvo Jack.

—Eso es fácil de arreglar, será divertido. —Aseguró con optimismo Jack.

—Eso espero. —Dijo la reina Elsa levantando su vista hasta los ojos azules de Jack.

Ellos no eran conscientes pero a su alrededor todo se había llenado de una ligera escarcha que con los primeros rayos del sol era una vista espectacular, Conejo observaba todo desde arriba de la escalinata y no solo él, sino que también las pequeñas Bjorgman observaban desde dentro de la ventana el espectáculo repleto de escarcha, al fin y al cabo era navidad , muchas cosas podían pasar, pero lo más importante, desde las sombras se podía ver a un hombre vestido de negro que sonreía siniestramente, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Wujajajjajaj ya regresé jajajjaja no sé porque pero me da la sensación de que si hubiese sido algún mini-fic lo hubiese dejado hasta aquí jajjajaj sin embargo no lo dejo aquí ya que tengo mucho que explicar aun… Ohhh que se trae nuestro misterioso hombre jajjajaj no se esponjen tampoco lo sé _ … ¿Que les pareció el capit? Wujajajajjajaj si soy sincera me costó un poco crear este capit ya que las ideas se habían esfumado jijijiji sin embargo todo **__**trascurre sin problemas y aquí está mi entrega, sin más me despido, esperando sus reviews (como siempre) y nos leemos en la próxima entrega.**_

* * *

_**Di no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lemas de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**

_**Atte. Kary Kinomoto**_


	5. Chapter 5

Navidad, época que muchos deseos se hacen realidad, mayormente para los más pequeños, que esperan con grandes esperanzas los regalos que el afamado Santa Claus les deja y en el pequeño pueblo de Burgess, Canadá, unas pequeñas niñas de cabello castaño miraban maravilladas el paisaje cubierto de escarcha por medio de su ventana.

—Elsa mira… Todo está cubierto de hielo. —Parloteaba la pequeña Ami señalando cada árbol que la luz del sol comenzaba a tocar.

—Ami cálmate o despertarás a papá. —Exclamó la pequeña Elsa con más calma, viendo detenidamente a los dos espíritus de invierno.

—Creo que es hora de regresar —Dijo Conejo regresando su vista hacia las dos pequeñas que tenían una gran sonrisa—, pequeñas traviesas, ustedes no estaban dormidas —Añadió alzando una ceja—. Sigan así y no tendrán regalo de navidad.

—Eres un conejo muy gruñón. —Exclamo la pequeña Ami cruzando sus brazos y con un hermoso puchero.

—¿Eso crees? Me encargaré de no dejarte fácil los huevos de pascua el próximo año. —Murmuró Conejo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo harías porque sabes que me encanta el chocolate y porque eres un Conejo muy amable. —Exclamó la pequeña Ami con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¿Esa es una sombra? —Dijo la pequeña Elsa señalando una sombra detrás de un árbol que inmediatamente desapareció sin dejar que Conejo pudiera verla— Ahora desapareció. —Explicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pequeña Elsa puedes enfermar si no entras. —Habló la reina Elsa subiendo elegantemente la escalinata, siendo seguida por Jack.

—¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? —Quiso saber la pequeña Elsa saliendo un poquito más de la ventana.

—Yo tengo que ir a otro lugar a llevar el invierno. —Exclamó Jack colocando su cayado en sus hombros.

—Yo seguiré con mi trabajo de hacer huevos de pascua. —Informó Conejo tranquilamente.

La reina Elsa observo como las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, así que simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza.

—No me vean… No sé qué se supone que debo hacer en un lugar que no conozco absolutamente nada. —Exclamó la reina Elsa sobando su brazo izquierdo, retirando la mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

—Elsa yo quiero que se quede. —Parloteo Ami dando pequeños saltos en su cama.

—Eso lo tiene que decidir ella Amelia. —Murmuró la pequeña Elsa con una sonrisa.

—Lo mejor sería que recorrieras las calles tranquilamente para adaptarte un poco a tu nueva vida —Dijo Jack subiéndose al barandal de la escalinata—. Aunque también te invito a que me acompañes a llevar el invierno y la diversión a otras partes del mundo. —Añadió con una sonrisa.

—Ni creas que porque me contaste un poco sobre ti, me confiaré tan fácil —Exclamó la reina Elsa colocando sus manos en la cintura pero con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría conocer un poco más el lugar, les diría a ustedes que sean mis guías pero tienen que estar con sus padres. —Dijo viendo a las pequeñas Bjorgman.

—Papá dijo que el día de hoy iríamos a visitar un antiguo palacio, es extraño que no haya llegado por aquí para decirnos que nos preparemos. —Mencionó la pequeña Elsa con sus pequeños ojos azules iluminados por la emoción.

—Espero que lo disfruten pequeñas —Murmuró conejo para después saltar fuera de la escalinata—. Yo me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Explicó dando con sus pies unos ligeros toques al suelo provocando que se abriera un pequeño hoyo el cual sorprendió a todos (menos a Jack) para posteriormente desaparecer dejando en el lugar donde se encontraba el agujero una pequeña y linda flor.

—Bien creo que es hora de decir adiós. —Anunció Jack luciendo como siempre una sonrisa.

—Nunca se dice adiós sino un hasta pronto —Manifestó Ami atrayendo la atención de todos—, al menos eso decía mamá. —Añadió con una sonrisa, aunque por el rostro de la pequeña Elsa se podía observar un deje de tristeza.

—Es verdad mamá solía decir eso. —Sostuvo la pequeña Elsa bajando la mirada.

—Entonces será un hasta pronto —Aseguró la reina Elsa colocando una de sus manos en el mentón de la pequeña Elsa—, así que no tienes por qué estar triste.

—Su majestad es momento de irnos. —Dijo Jack atrayendo la mirada de la reina Elsa que solo asistió y se separó de la ventana.

—Muy bien Frost, tú conoces donde viven los pequeños que nos saludaron anoche, quisiera ir allí primero, luego que me dejes allí puedes irte. —Expuso Elsa tratando de bromear pero dándole la espalda a Jack.

—¡Oh su majestad! Lamento informarle que eso me es imposible en este momento, usted no se encuentra en su castillo y yo tengo trabajo que realizar. —Declaró Jack con son de broma.

—Supuse que diría eso joven Frost, es por eso que… Me limitaré a conocer poco a poco este lugar… Sola, ni se te ocurra seguirme. —Sentenció con una sonrisa haciendo desaparecer la escalinata provocando que Jack se diera un duro golpe con el suelo, ya que no se lo esperaba y porque estaba hasta arriba.

—Oye eso dolió. —Dijo Jack quejándose.

—Ese era el punto. —Contestó la reina Elsa escuchando las risas de las pequeñas Bjorgman.

—Así que esas traemos, ¿eh? —Mencionó Jack con una extraña mirada al momento de ponerse de pie.

—No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento. —Manifestó la reina Elsa dando un paso hacia atrás chocando con Olaf.

—Creo que eso no se ve muy bien para ti Elsa. —Opinó el pequeño muñeco de nieve con su típica voz chillante provocando que la reina Elsa le diese la espalada a Jack.

—¿Por qué dices e…? —Preguntaba la reina Elsa cuando sintió que algo choco en su cabeza, así que volteo a ver pero sucedió lo mismo.

Jack comenzó a hacer bolas de nieve que tiraba sin piedad alguna en contra de la reina Elsa, Olaf se unió a la diversión haciendo bolas de nieve que tiraba a Jack y la reina Elsa como pudo creo un muro de hielo, dándose así tiempo para crear bolas de nieve.

—Esto es la guerra Jack Frost. —Sentenció la reina Elsa haciendo desaparecer el muro, pero ahora preparada y lanzando por igual bolas de nieve.

Armándose de muchas montañas de nieve, algunos que otros muñecos de nieve gigantes ambos disparaban a diestra y siniestra bolas de nieve, divirtiéndose como nunca lo habían hecho, ya que ninguno había tenido oponentes tan duros de vencer, al cabo de un rato ambos ya un poco cansados decidieron tener una tregua ya que ninguno podía ganarse, Olaf después de un momento decidió solo observar ya que no tenía caso intentar ganarle a esos dos.

—¿Por qué quieres ver a Jamie? —Pregunto Jack recostado en una de las montañas de nieve que había creado para protegerse de las bolas de nieve que creaba la reina Elsa.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, quizás para saber por qué no puede verme o simplemente porque me pareció un chico muy alegre. —Contestó la reina Elsa sentada a la par de Jack con su vista fija a las montañas, las cuales comenzaba a descubrir al astro sol.

—Jamie es un niño muy alegre eso es verdad. —Expresó Jack con orgullo, atrayendo con eso la atención de la reina Elsa.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así? —Pregunto la reina Elsa observándolo.

—Es el primer niño que creyó en mí después de 300 años, le tengo un poco más de afecto que los demás niños —Contó fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de la reina Elsa—, después de que Jamie creyera en mí, fue más sencillo que otros niños comenzaran a creer, ya dos años han pasado de aquella vez, todo ha sido más divertido. —Parloteaba Jack con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya veo… —Dijo la reina Elsa apartando su vista de nuevo a las montañas, por alguna razón no podía verlo a los ojos— Me comentaste algo de un centro, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ya lo has encontrado?

—No sabría explicarte realmente, es como lo que protejo en los niños, es lo que espero que nunca desaparezca y por supuesto que ya lo encontré soy el guardián de la diversión, mi centro es la diversión —Explicó Jack levantándose un poco hasta quedar sentado y observar (al igual que Elsa) las montañas—. ¿Cuál es tu centro, majestad? —Preguntó momentos después.

—No lo sé, no soy ningún guardián para poder saber eso. —Contestó la reina Elsa creando pequeños copos con su mano para juguetear con ellos.

—No se necesita ser un guardián para saberlo, solo es algo que tu proteges con toda tu fuerza —Explicó Jack poniéndose de pie—. Bien me voy, tengo muchos lugares los cuales llevar un día nevado, aun puedes acompañarme. —Decía Jack estirando la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente fue rechazado ya que ella se levantó con facilidad.

—No Frost, quiero conocer un poco más este lugar para saber porque estoy aquí y si puedo regresar. —Exclamó sacudiendo la poco nieve que se había pegado en su vestido.

—Como quieras, solo trata de mantener las tormentas de nieve lejos, por lo menos el día de hoy que es navidad —Bromeó Jack—. Como diría Norte Feliz Navidad su alteza —Exclamó haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después dar

un gran salto llevando consigo su cayado—. ¡VIENTO LLEVAME A RUSIA! —Gritó siendo arrastrado por el viento.

—Ese chico es más extraño que Anna —Decía con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su alrededor y observando como el patio de la casa Bjorman estaba cubierta por grandes montañas de nieve, así que con un pequeño gesto con las manos, una brisa suave se empezó a sentir que se llevaba la nieve dejando una ligera capa, la juntó encima de su cabeza al juntar las manos y al separarlas el copo de nieve gigante que se había formado desapareció—. Muy bien creo que es momento que me vaya de aquí. —Murmuró encontrándose con Olaf en la entrada nuevamente.

—¿Regresaras Elsa? ¿Puedo ir contigo? —Exclamó el muñeco alegremente.

—Si regresaré Olaf pero no puedes venir conmigo, tú tienes que cuidar a las niñas, ese será tu deber. —Mencionó la reina Elsa colocándose a la altura del muñeco que había bajado su rostro triste, algo que notó Elsa fue que su pequeña nube estaba casi desapareciendo así que con un pequeño movimiento de su mano derecha, la nube volvió a parecer tan potente como aquella vez en el barco luego de que Anna se salvara.

—¡Oh mi nube personal regreso! —Parloteaba con alegría contagiando con ello a Elsa.

Dentro de la casa, se comenzaba a escuchar movimiento y algunas risas, las pequeñas Bjorman habían salido de su habitación (luego de haber visto un poco la pelea de nieve que tenían los dos espíritus) para poder abrir sus obsequios, esas pequeñas siempre le habían dado alegría a la pequeña casa de campo, no importaba el problema ellas siempre estaban alegres y por supuesto ayudando a su anciana bis-abuela (a la cual adoraban). Ese día no era la excepción aunque lo que no sabían es que estaban más alegres de lo normal puesto que habían visto a los guardianes (los cuales habían escuchado solamente de libros y por historias de su bis-abuela), era navidad y porque por fin irían a conocer el castillo donde vivían sus antecesores.

Conejo seguía ocupado pintando algunos huevos preparándose para su próximo día de pascua, Norte tomaba un merecido descanso después de entregar todos sus regalos, Jack seguía en Rusia y Elsa se encontraba recorriendo parte de la pequeña ciudad, era muy temprano, sabía que muchos lugares estarían cerrados (además por ser día festivo) pero se impresionó al ver tantas personas levantadas, preparando maletas y sus extraños transportes.

Elsa caminaba tranquilamente, tratando de evitar a algunos niños traviesos que corrían despavoridos llevando consigo su juguete de navidad, todo con tal de no tener esa desagradable sensación de ser traspasada, pero al tratar de evadir a una niña tropezó con la cosa de su vestido y resbaló en una pequeña ladera rasgando parte de su vestuario y lastimando su mano izquierda del cual brotaron unas gotas de sangre que tiñeron la nieve.

—Creo que debo cambiar mi vestido por algo más acorde a este lugar. —Dijo viendo como niñas y mujeres adultas portaban pantalones al igual que los hombres con la diferencia que no eran tan holgados si no que eran más pegados a su silueta.

Poniéndose de pie, utilizo sus poderes para detener el sangrado de su mano y luego empezó a cambiar sus ropas por un pantalón blanco, una blusa de mangas largas que era exactamente igual que la parte de arriba de su vestido (aunque fácilmente de largo le llegaba hasta los muslos) y sus zapatos celestes (que eran del mismo color de su blusa).

—Bien creo que ahora si puedo estar más tranquila, aunque no mucho me gusta cómo me veo. —Murmuraba siguiendo su camino, pero lo que nunca se dio cuenta es que las gotas de sangre que habían caído en la nieve se habían evaporado dejando simplemente un viento frio y una sonrisa al espíritu que desde que había llegado la había estado vigilando.

—Nunca esperé esto, pero es mejor de lo que me esperaba —Habló el espíritu que estaba vestido de negro conocido como Pitch Black o más conocido como el Coco el causante de muchas pesadillas en los más pequeños—, ¿Qué harás ahora Reina Elsa? El camino se te está acabando. —Añadió siguiendo con la vista a Elsa que veía con entusiasmo y asombro cada pequeña tienda, ajena a todo aquello que estaba a punto de comenzar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Okay otro capítulo más, wuajjajajja déjenme decirles que creo que ahora caminará un poco más rápido, ya tengo varias cosas que me estaban bloqueando, y si lo admito lo que estaba escribiendo se sentía más como un relleno jjajajja o al menos así lo sentía jajjaja pero no se preocupen ya lo estoy solucionando, así que esperen pacientemente la próxima entrega y como siempre espero sus reviews (que me encanta recibirlos)… Oh y por cierto si tengo alguna cacografía no duden en decírmelo, ya que así voy aprendiendo más y mejorando los escritos.**_

_**Di no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lemas de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**

_**Hasta entonces **_

_**Atte. Kary Kinomoto**_


	6. Chapter 6

—¡JACK BASTA! ¡¿Crees que podría lastimar a alguien?! —Preguntaba Elsa con los ojos vidriosos y respirando entrecortadamente después de estar huyendo.

—¿Quién más puede ser? La luna nos dijo que tú eras la causante de todo esto —Decía Jack con la ira filtrándose en su vos—. Si no como explicas la tormenta.

—No soy la única que provoca la tormenta, recuerda que estamos obligados a cuidar nuestras emociones o podríamos salirnos de control. —Trataba de explicar Elsa con desesperación.

—No me hables de emociones, tú provocas todo esto, desde la tormenta hasta la desesperación que siento. —Aseveró tocándose el pecho.

—Sabes que no haría daño a nadie, te confié todos mis pesares y con esto me pagas… ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? Son niños de los que estamos hablando —Manifestó retrocediendo los pasos que Jack daba, hasta que notó que se encontraba al borde de un barrando—. Jack por favor… Cree en mí. —Suplicaba con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

—Es difícil poder hacerlo, quisiera creerte pero después de ver a Jamie al borde de la muerte, no puedo creerte, le hiciste daño aun sabiendo que es… —Decía Jack indignado interrumpiéndose antes de terminar lo que planeaba de decir, así que por lo molesto que estaba, le apuntó con su cayado sorprendiendo a Elsa (que no podía retroceder más)— Pero eso es lo que menos importa, vengaré cada herida de Jamie, el cual le provocaste —dijo con sus ojos azules irreconocibles ya que no mostraban la amabilidad y la diversión que lo caracterizaba—. Y todo porque no pudo verte desde el principio, eso es algo muy dulce de tu parte. —Declaró irónicamente.

—¡Jack! Créeme no podría hacerle eso a Jamie… —Exclamaba Elsa llorando copiosamente y con temor, puesto que nunca había visto tan molesto al guardián de la diversión.

—Demasiado tarde Elsa. —Aseguró Jack utilizando sus poderes en contra del suelo provocando que el borde donde Elsa se encontraba colapsara y cayera al vacío, sin tener el tiempo necesario para utilizar sus poderes y detener así su caída.

Solo podía observar como en lo alto de la montaña se encontraba Jack afligido con su brazo izquierdo extendido; sin embargo, sin hacer nada para rescatarla. Ella no tenía posibilidad de ser rescatada, gracias a lo que creían que había hecho.

—¡JACK! —Gritó sobresaltada después de despertar abruptamente dándose cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, se tocó su rostro y notó que tenía su rostro húmedo (de las lágrimas que la pesadilla había provocado).

—¡MAMÍ REGRESASTE! —Gritó un pequeño de aproximadamente seis años con euforia abrazando a su madre— Mira, el hada de los dientes me dejo una moneda debajo de la almohada y Santa me trajo un helicóptero a control remoto. —Parloteaba el pequeño siendo guiado adentro de su casa, ya que afuera el frio había aumentado.

—Ves, te dije que si te portabas bien, recibirías una moneda del hada de los dientes y tu regalo de navidad. —Contestaba una chica de aproximadamente 25 o 27 años cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era mediodía pero el sol no podía verse puesto que en cielo se encontraban enormes nubes grises preparándose para una tormenta o una tarde lluviosa, en momentos así era en los que Elsa más sola se sentía y deseaba que su hermanita estuviera allí para que con su característica sonrisa le iluminara su ánimo. Trataba de calmarse, ya que notaba como a su alrededor se iban congelando partes del suelo, su pesadilla había removido algunas heridas que no sanaba y eso la había llenado de miedo, no quería hacerle mal a nadie pero eso lograría si no se tranquilizaba.

—Vamos Elsa no sientas. —Se murmuró colocando sus manos alrededor de sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas.

Después de que había caminado por cuatro o cinco horas, había decidido sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya que no había dormido nada durante la noche y se encontraba exhausta, no le había tomado mucho tiempo dormirse pero cuando lo hizo una pesadilla la había atacado, lo que no comprendía era porque había soñado precisamente con Jack Frost, solo podía pensar que talvez porque había sido el primero que había encontrado cuando llego a ese extraño lugar.

En su recorrido había aprendido el nombre del transporte, el nombre del lugar y había conocido mucho de varios lugares que le habían llamado la atención, por supuesto que había encontrado la casa de Jamie 8que hasta ahora conocía su apellido el cual era Benett), aunque solo la pequeña Sophie se había alegrado al verla merodear por allí (todo a través del cristal), había visto mucha alegría en los niños que salían despavoridos a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes, todos se divertían, lo que le provocaba un vacío en el pecho puesto que ella en sus navidades infantiles nunca disfruto al máximo, los pequeños regalos que le daban, ella deseaba jugar con su hermanita pero su temor a hacerle daño era mayor, de hecho aún conservaba ese temor de salirse de control y lastimar a todos.

—Solo no sientas Elsa. —Repitió nuevamente tratando de calmarse porque aunque lo decía en voz alta, sentía como nada surtía efecto y la nieve se arremolinaba con más fuerza, pero de la nada dejo de nevar quedando una ligera ventisca.

—¿Por qué no debe sentir su majestad? —Preguntó una voz tranquila y alegre provocando que levantase la mirada, encontrándose con los cálidos ojos azules de Jack Frost (Ojos que en sus sueños la miraban enfurecido); sin embargo, en el rostro de Elsa todavía se podía apreciar rastros de llanto y sus inexpresivos ojos azules (que en esos momentos se veían asustados) se encontraban ligeramente rojos— Has estado llorando ¿Por qué? —Exclamó frunciendo levemente el ceño, colocándose a su altura (puesto que ella se encontraba sentada), tomándole con su mano libre el mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—No es algo que te importe Frost. —Dijo Elsa a la defensiva soltándose del agarre de Jack y desviando la mirada.

—¿Por qué hace unas horas nos llevábamos bien y ahora no? —Quiso saber el guardián de la diversión preocupado por su actitud.

Elsa no le respondió puesto que no se sentía preparada para verlo a los ojos y contarle su pesadilla, la desconfianza por otras personas persistía en ella y su sueño había reforzado sus temores. Ella tenía en cuenta que él no era una mala persona (Guardián o lo que sea) pero no estaba segura de querer arriesgar a su corazón a ser lastimado después, ya se sentía muy lastimada por sus temores para agregar algo más, además cuando había fruncido el ceño su pesadilla se hizo presente y temió, después de casi dos años había temido a ser rechazada, como lo había sido antes.

Jack se sentía frustrado era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que era tan cerrada y desconfiada, a la cual no podía sacarle fácilmente una sonrisa, él quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente y cuando al fin había creído que ella confiaba en él, se sentía feliz, pero al regresar ya no encontró a aquella joven dispuesta a bromear con él, sino que se encontró con la misma chica que había visto la noche anterior (cuando merodeaba por las afueras de ciudad). Después de terminar de llevar su día nevado a Rusia se dispuso a ir nuevamente a Burgess pero al encontrar que la tormenta comenzaba a ser más fuerte supuso que algo le había sucedido a la reina Elsa (que le llamaba majestad porque sabía que ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza para solo llamarle por su nombre), así que se dirigió al centro de la tormenta donde se encontró a Elsa como una niña temerosa y eso lo preocupó, puesto que no le gustaba ver tristeza en sus gélidos ojos azules.

Ambos se encontraban en sus propios pensamientos, pero cercanos a ellos se encontraba una joven oculta entre los árboles, que veía la escena con diversión y maldad, a su lado se encontraba Pitch con una gran sonrisa (que mostraba parte de su dentadura).

—Esto será más divertido de lo que imaginaba, la pobre Elsita está asustada de pensar que el tonto de Jack Frost no crea en ella, ¿Quién diría que ella fuera tan fácil de manipular? —Decía Pitch con burla viendo a la pareja provocando que su acompañante dejara de sonreír— Ella será mi blanco para destrozar poco a poco a los guardianes y entonces… —Se vio interrumpido al ser congelada su boca.

—Eres tan insignificante Black Pitch es por eso que perdiste en tu pelea con los guardianes hace muy poco, las cosas se llevan tranquilamente atacando emocionalmente a las víctimas, para que cuando ataques, los golpes sean certeros y mortales —Explicó la joven que se hallaba oculta entre los arboles sin dejarle la posibilidad de ser vista— y te advierto no toques un solo cabello de Elsa, ella es mi víctima, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con los guardianes pero Elsa es mía. —Sentenció desapareciendo entre las sombras siendo solo escuchada su malvada risa.

—¡Oh! Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que cambiaste tus ropas. —Dijo Jack para romper la atmosfera tan tensa que se había formado entre ellos, aun hincado frente a Elsa.

—No podía estar todo el tiempo con el mismo vestuario, me trajo algunos problemas y decidí… —Decía Elsa pero se quedó callada y se levantó— No tengo porque darte explicaciones de que hago o no… Por lo que te suplico que te marches. —Añadió con un poco de temor aun filtrándose en su voz.

—¿Por qué me tendría que marchar? —Quiso saber Jack con un poco de confusión.

—¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? —Preguntó Elsa conmocionada— No quiero hacerte daño. —Mencionó tratando de escapar del lado de Jack.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó aún más confundido, levantándose estrepitosamente.

—Una vez congelé el corazón de mi hermana menor, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo, es un sentimiento perturbador y desesperanzador. —Exclamó con sus ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas y sosteniendo su cabeza.

—Elsa, no debes temer a eso, no puedes congelar algo que ya está congelado. —Explicó acercándose a Elsa.

—Jack porque no solo te alejas, nos acabamos de conocer y no sabes como soy en realidad… —Murmuró bajando la mirada, sin ambos darse cuenta que por primera vez se habían llamado por sus nombres.

—Confió en ti, algo dentro de mí, me dice que no podrías hacerle daño a alguien. —Expresó Jack con media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Por qué confías en mí? —Quiso saber Elsa sin levantar la mirada, viéndose tan desamparada que sin pensarlo Jack la rodeo en un cálido abrazo, provocando que Elsa se tensara.

—Porque vi como rescataste a la pequeña Ami y eso no cualquiera lo hace en este tiempo —Explicó Jack sin dejar de abrazarla, sobándole cariñosamente su rubia cabellera y notándose la diferencia de estatura, puesto que Jack era una cabeza más alto que Elsa—, alguien que salva a los niños no es más que una persona con un gran corazón. —Añadió abrazándola más fuerte, sin darle la oportunidad que se alejase.

Elsa trató de separarse pero Jack era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que poco a poco acepto el abrazo (el cual también correspondió). Cuando ya no pudo más lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró por la culpa que sentía al verle mantenido a su hermana menor la puerta cerrada por tanto tiempo, lloró por la muerte de sus padres (que de cierta forma aún no había superado) y lloró por estar en un lugar desconocido lejos de su familia. Ellos no tenían noción del tiempo, bien pudieron haber pasado horas que no se daban por enterados.

—Que conmovedora escena y que romántico —Dijo una voz alegre detrás de ellos, haciendo que fuera el turno de Jack—, tú qué opinas Tooth, ¿No crees que nuestro Jack ya está creciendo? —Preguntó la misma voz un poco más cerca, provocando que ambos se despegaran como si estuviesen abrazando brazas, aunque Elsa quedo a espaldas de Jack.

—Norte los hubieras dejado un rato más así, se veían tan tiernos. —Opinó una voz femenina con emoción, viendo como Jack se sonrojaba y Elsa se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

—Norte, Tooth llegan en el peor momento. —Dijo Jack desviando la mirada de los penetrantes y divertidos ojos azules de un adulto de barba y cabello blanco, vestido con un traje rojo reconocido mundialmente como Santa Claus, de los divertidos y emocionados ojos violeta de una chica vestida de colibrí, alejada un poco del suelo gracias a sus rápidas alas, la cual era conocida como el hada de los dientes y junto a ella cinco pequeños colibrís.

—Oh Jack, es navidad, diviértete… O has perdido tu toque como guardián de la diversión. —Murmuró Norte para después romper en una carcajada.

—Muy gracioso Norte. —Dijo Jack con ironía.

—Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ayu… da… —Balbuceaba Elsa con dificultad.

—Tooth deja a la pobre chica. —Expresó Norte con una sonrisa y recibiendo el ceño fruncido de Jack.

—¡Wow! Nunca imaginé encontrar otra dentadura tan blanca como la nieve. —Exclamó Tooth con euforia revisando aun la dentadura de Elsa— Es verdad lo que me habían contado.

Jack ocultando la molestia que sentía al ver a Tooth revisando los dientes de Elsa pregunto—: ¿A que vinieron?

—Es navidad… Aseguró Norte emocionado.

—Sé que es navidad Norte pero eso no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Dijo Jack exasperado ganándose una carcajada de Norte.

—Pero que chico tan impaciente… Esto tiene que ver con navidad, porque haremos la primera fiesta desde que somos guardianes. —Expresó Norte con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Bien… —Murmuró Elsa sobándose sus mejillas, atrayendo las miradas de los guardianes— Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no soy un guardián así que mi presencia no es requerida. —Explicó viendo de mala forma a Tooth (que estaba revoloteando dándole órdenes a sus haditas de manera rápida), dando la vuelta y alejarse de aquel árbol que ahora guardaba más de un secreto.

—No espe… —Trató de decir Norte pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por Jack.

—No iras a ningún lado. —Sentenció colocándose justo enfrente de ella.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

—Escuchaste bien, no iras a ningún lado. —Volvió a replicar Jack dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

—Jack ¿Por qué te comportas así? —Preguntó Tooth muy sorprendida viendo a Jack (que se encontraba molesto).

—Tooth no te metas en esto. —Respondió Jack de forma abrupta asustando a los guardianes y molestando a Elsa.

—¿Crees que hablaré con alguien que pierde tan rápidamente los estribos? —Preguntó Elsa molesta— Además no le hables así a la señorita. —Añadió defendiendo a Tooth (que volvió a sorprenderse).

—No creas que dejaré que te marches, aún tenemos cosas que hablar Reina Elsa Arendelle. —Impuso Jack frunciendo el ceño y acercándose al rostro de Elsa.

—¿Quién me impide retirarme? ¿Tú Jack Frost? No lo creo. —Dijo Elsa en el mismo tono, sin dejarse intimidar por la oscura y molesta mirada de Jack (que aunque lo intentara ocultar pero dentro de ella recordaba claramente esos ojos, que eran idénticos a los de su pesadilla).

—Creo que sería mejor intervenir un poco. —Dijo Tooth preocupada al ver con la velocidad que la tormenta empeoraba.

—¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que son fantásticas sus discusiones, nunca había visto a Jack tan molesto por algo tan trivial. —Exclamó Norte emocionado señalándolos.

—Norte la tormenta cada segundo es peor. —Comentó Tooth.

—Está bien, solo porque es navidad lo haré. —Exclamó como un niño pequeño apunto de hacer una travesura.

—Norte eres incorregible, pero tienes razón esos dos son tan lindos cuando pelean. —Expresó emocionada sonriéndole a Norte.

—Oigan chicos, cuando quieran pueden besarse. —Gritó Norte siendo escuchados por los espíritus del hielo, que se vieron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron a ambos y voltearon a ver a otra dirección, haciendo desaparecer la tormenta en cuestión de segundos y la atmosfera tensa que se había formado entre ellos.

—¡Wow, desearía que Conejo y Meme estuvieran aquí, Jack Frost no es de los que se ruborizan fácilmente! —Parloteaba Tooth—. Mucho menos que se moleste, al punto de crear una tormenta. —Aseguró.

—Tienes razón Tooth no todos los días vemos este espectáculo. —Aseguró Norte soltando una carcajada.

—Ustedes dos ya basta… —Aseveró Jack apenado, ya que él no tendía a comportarse de esa manera, es solo que con Elsa sentía la necesidad de mantenerla protegida y ella no cooperaba, es por eso que se molestaba con ella.

—Es inevitable no molestarte Jack —Expresó Tooth con cariño acercándose a ellos y quedando delante de Elsa (que le daba la espalda a todos)—. Elsa nuestro propósito no es hacerte sentir mal, de hecho Norte está preparando ésta fiesta para que te adaptes a tu nueva vida. —Mencionó en un tono maternal.

—Así que ese es el motivo. —Susurró Jack siendo escuchado por Norte que solamente lo abrazo y le sonrió.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Quiso saber Elsa pero antes de que le contestara manifestó—: No espera, no me lo digas, tú eres el hada de los dientes.

—Eres tan lista… —Manifestó Tooth con entusiasmo— Y tus dientes… Siguen estando a la perfección, siempre me enorgullecí de ti al saber que usabas (y usas) hilo dental. —Relató Tooth suspirando de la emoción, contagiando con eso a todos los presentes.

—Si bueno, mis padres siempre comentaban que el hada de los dientes se pondría muy contenta, además lo hacía para mantener a mi hermana con buenos hábitos de limpieza y eso se volvió una costumbre —Contó Elsa con confianza—. Espera eso quiere decir que me conociste cuando era pequeña. —Dijo sorprendida.

—Si, por supuesto, cada momento alegre que tuviste en tu niñez está guardado. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien Elsa? ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de navidad? —Preguntó Norte soltando a Jack y acercándose a Elsa.

—Yo… —Susurró Elsa alegre pero rápidamente cambio su alegría por tristeza— Les agradezco pero no…

—¿Qué? —Dijo Jack sorprendido.

Jack iba a decir algo más pero Norte y Tooth no lo dejaron, ellos solo sonrieron con tristeza y comenzaron a alejarse (llevándose con ellos a Jack).

—¿Por qué solo la dejan? —Preguntó Jack molesto tratando de soltarse de Norte pero Tooth momentos antes había tomado su cayado.

—Porque no queremos que nos tenga desconfianza… Jack hay momentos que las personas quieren estar solas, tú más que nadie lo debería de saber. —Contestó Norte llevando en sus manos una esfera.

—Además Jack, ella ha sufrido demasiado, como para agregarle algo más. —Declaró Tooth con seriedad.

—¿Qué ocultan ustedes? ¿Qué saben que yo no? —Preguntó Jack tratando de sacarles información.

—Eso lo sabrás con el tiempo, solo ella puede contarte su vida —Aseguró Norte parando su caminar—. ¡Elsa! ¡Toma esto! —Gritó tirando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Elsa sorprendida dando la vuelta hacia los guardianes, cuando una cajita rectangular calló en sus manos— ¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró viendo detenidamente la cajita.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Volvió a gritar para luego desaparecer en lo que parecía un torbellino y junto con él los demás guardianes.

—Gracias… —Mencionó Elsa aún después de que se hubiesen ido.

Con mucho cuidado desenvolvió su regalo, llenándose de asombro al encontrar un collar del que colgaba un pequeño copo de nieve y una pequeña tarjeta con la letra muy elegante.

_**«Feliz Navidad pequeña Elsa… Éste collar a estado conmigo durante 100 años, fue uno de los últimos deseos que me pediste antes de salvar a aquella pequeña y caer en el lago… Espero que lo uses. Atte. Santa Claus (Norte)»**_

—No creo que un pequeño collar sea suficiente para mantenerte alegre y fuera de toda tristeza Elsa Arendelle —Dijo un voz femenina por todo el lugar haciendo sentir escalofríos a Elsa—. Después de todo tú eres responsable de muchas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Elsa temerosa, pero no recibió una respuesta solamente una carcajada burlona.

**Continuará…**

**Wuajajjajajja I come back jijiji ¿Jack molesto? Para mí que algo está pasando por aquí ¿Qué será? Jajjaja ¿Quién será esta misteriosa chica que hasta congeló la boca de Pitch? Oigan esperen ¿congeló? Wujajjajajja ¿No les parece extraño? Wujajajjaj Si lo quieren saber, van a tener que esperar a que esté la próxima actualización, solo sean pacientes jjajaj ¿Qué les pareció el capit? Oh por cierto gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews es muy lindo de su parte dejarme saber qué es lo que piensan y que es lo que les gusto o que es lo que les gustaría hacer con algunos personajes jijijiji**

_**No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lema de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**

_**Sin más nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Hasta entonces **_

_**Atte. Kary Kinomoto**_


	7. Chapter 7

Año nuevo una fecha en la que los nuevos propósitos son un aliciente para continuar con la vida, una fecha de esperanza, con un poco de ansiedad por los próximos momentos que se pasaran en familia, por lo futuros sucesos en cada persona, donde nuevas metas se establecen; para los guardianes, es una fecha llena de trabajo para algunos y de diversión para otros, todo como un día normal, excepto para una persona.

Para Elsa Arendelle era una época de desesperanza al saber que no podría nuevamente pasar las fiestas con su familia, de dudas y de ilusiones rotas, un día en que las promesas que había jurado cumplir (el día de su coronación) se desvanecen y su esperanza decae poco a poco.

Una semana había necesitado para darse por vencida de encontrar una manera de regresar al lado de su hermana menor y de su pueblo. Tenía un propósito que cumplir en ese lugar, el problema era que no sabía cuál era exactamente, quería encontrar una solución pero no creía que esas cayeran del cielo, mucho menos en una noche tan oscura como esa.

—¿Qué es eso? —Murmuró Elsa viendo extrañada como había caminos dorados por todo el cielo, estaba segura que si estiraba su brazo podría tocarlo.

Hipnotizada por el brillo de los caminos estiró su brazo, suavemente, acerco su mano y finalmente lo tocó, inmediatamente de los caminos se crearon cientos de copos de nieve dorados, junto a algunos muñecos de nieve en miniatura, sorprendida y motivada, Elsa jugaba con las figuras.

—Veo que te diviertes —Comentó una voz detrás de ella—, ¿Me puedo unir? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

—No importa que te diga Frost, de todas maneras harás lo que quieras. —Dijo Elsa alegremente jugando con las figuritas que se habían formado.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. —Sostuvo con una sonrisa atrancándose a su cayado y tocando por igual los caminos dorados, de los cuales salieron algunos delfines.

—Dime Jack, ¿De dónde sale esto? Es la primera vez que lo veo. —Dijo Elsa volviendo a tocar aquél brillo dorado, pareciendo una niña pequeña.

—Es parte del trabajo de uno de los guardianes, ¿Quieres conocerlo? —Preguntó Jack colocándose en una baranda que se encontraba en frente de Elsa.

—Está ocupado, creo que lo mejor sería no molestarlo. —Expresó Elsa borrando su sonrisa y observando los copos de nieve dorado que rondaban a su alrededor.

—Ya verás que no pasa nada. —Expresó Jack estirando su brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Preguntó reacia a estirar su brazo.

—Ya lo verás, solo confía en mí. —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, convenciendo a Elsa rápidamente.

Elsa no pensó en que haría Jack para llevarla con el misterioso guardián, su sonrisa y su confianza que él depositaba en ella, muchas veces la cegaba, así que con un poco de temor tomó su mano provocando que Jack ensanchara su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaran de felicidad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó nuevamente sintiendo como el calor recorría su palma, a pesar de no estar en el plano de los vivos, ese calor era reconfortante, que alejaba sus temores.

—Solo confía... —Dijo Jack atrayéndola más para sí, posando uno de sus brazos en la espalda de Elsa (que solo atino a sorprenderse y sonrojarse) y otro en sus piernas, elevándola como si no pesara.

—Pero que… ¡¿Jack que estás haciendo?! Bájame. —Exclamó Elsa con temor, tratando de bajarse de los brazos de Jack.

—No creo que enserio quieras que te baje —Comentó Jack con burla viéndola a los ojos provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más—. Mira hacia abajo. —Añadió haciendo señas con su cabeza.

—¿De que estas…? —Comenzó a decir Elsa siguiendo las indicaciones de Jack—. ¡AH! ¡JACK NO ME SUELTES! —Gritó abrazándose a él.

Ellos se encontraban varios metros del suelo, Elsa no es que tuviera miedo a las alturas pero sabía perfectamente que si se caía, eso dolería muchísimo, Jack por su parte disfrutaba la nueva faceta asustadiza de Elsa (o al menos él provocarle el susto), ya que ella no era de las que se asustaban con facilidad, pero por extraño que le pareciera, lo llenaba de una extraña felicidad el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre.

—Sabes que esto lo podrías hacer tú también. —Comentó Jack sintiendo como a manera que subían Elsa se aferraba más a Jack.

—Eso es imposible, yo no puedo hacer eso. —Contrario Elsa con voz aterrada.

—No es imposible, imposible es si así lo crees. —Reprendió Jack seriamente.

—Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada. —Comentó Elsa observando el paisaje nocturno con tal de no ver la sonrisa que Jack tenia pegada en el rostro.

—Así se habla —Mencionó un poco orgulloso, notando como la conversación la mantenía más tranquila—. Mira allí está el guardián de los sueños. —Dijo señalando con su brazo, soltando su agarre de las piernas de Elsa, causando que ella quedara de pie y soltara un grito.

—¡JACK! —Gritó sosteniéndose de su cuello y al mismo tiempo comenzó a nevar.

—Tranquila —Susurró abrazándola por la cintura—. No permitiré que caigas. —Murmuró colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Jack se sentía muy cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba (a pesar de estar en el aire), Elsa se relajó casi instantáneamente, la nieve seguía cayendo pero ya no era provocada por miedo, si no por sentirse tranquila y relajada, ella estaba controlando la nieve que caía.

—Frost… Solo quiero conocer al único guardián que no conozco y llegar a tierra, comienzo a sentirme mareada de tanta altura. —Murmuró respirando con dificultad, dada la cercanía en la que se encontraba, de la cual no se encontraba acostumbrada y porque había algo extraño que la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

—Es verdad… —Expresó el guardián de la diversión con voz chillona y una gran sonrisa.

Ambos con un poco más de dificultad llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Meme o mejor conocido como Sandman. El guardián de los sueños se encontraba un poco sorprendido de ver a Elsa y Jack abrazados pero al comprender que ella no podía volar (como podía hacerlo Jack), amablemente le creo un pequeño círculo con su arena para que ella se sintiera más calmada, sin embargo, al momento de Elsa pisar la arena, esta fue congelada y paso a ser del control de ella. Decir que Jack estaba eufórico era poco, puesto que se alegraba muchísimo que Elsa se fuera acostumbrando al lugar que estaba rodeada y porque había visto facetas de ella que en una semana no había logrado ver. Sandman por su parte se comunicaba con ellos por medio de sus símbolos que formaba en su cabeza, los cuales divirtieron a Elsa, ya que se sentía como estar jugando algún juego que en alguna ocasión había jugado con su hermana. Al cabo de unos minutos, que bien pudieron ser horas ambos espíritus del hielo se despidieron del hombrecito dorado, ya que él debía trabajar, al igual que Jack que tenía un par de trabajos pendientes. El sol comenzaba a salir y Elsa al verse sola regreso al suelo en ese pequeño círculo, apreciando calmadamente cada detalle que no podía ver desde el suelo.

Después de haber cambiado su vestuario su movilidad era más cómoda pero había descubierto que le encantaba tener una capa colgando por lo que había creado una pequeña capa que le llegaba debajo de las caderas que daban una ilusión de una ligera capa de escarcha sobre sus hombros. Por más de una ocasión Jack la había molestado por su singular capa, aunque a ella no le había importado y le había creado zapatos, callando con eso las risas del guardián de la diversión, también había visto varias veces a Norte, que por su amabilidad, muchas veces se sentía como hablar con su padre, con él había aprendido muchas formas de crear juguetes, su amistad era mucho más grande que con cualquiera de los demás guardianes puesto que el creaba esculturas y para Elsa era un pasatiempo muy agradable, ya que eso la relajaba, a Tooth no la había visto desde navidad, puesto que ella trabajaba diariamente recuperando los dientes de todos los niños, por lo que suponía que su agenda era muy ocupada, con Conejo, había ido a visitarlo a su madriguera más de una vez pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, la sacaba porque no podía contenerse y se comía varios huevos de pascua, recibiendo algunos regaños de parte de Conejo.

En cuanto a aquella voz que había escuchado en navidad, nunca más la había vuelto a oír, después de escuchar esa voz, la desesperación y el miedo la había invadido, ya que en ese entonces no conocía mucho el lugar, ni los guardianes, ni a los pequeños niños que se divertían por la zona en la que se encontraba, había sido muy difícil poder superar el miedo al verse y sentirse sola, pero minutos después había aparecido la pequeña Sophie (que había escapado de su casa sin que se dieran cuenta) con una gran sonrisa que la había calmado rápidamente, ya que habían comenzado a jugar con la nieve o a hacer algunos muñecos de nieve y eso la hacía sentir bien, puesto que recordaba a su hermana Anna.

Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al lugar, cada vez era más tranquilo recorrer las calles cubiertas de nieve, ver a los más pequeños jugar entre ellos y por supuesto crear esculturas con la nieve, ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado y su amistad con los guardianes era muy fuerte, les tenía confianza, respeto y se divertía estando con ellos. Se había dado cuenta que era muy difícil que los cuatro guardianes se juntarán, solo lo hacían en caso de emergencia, las anécdotas de todos sus años eran interminables, divertidas y mataban el tiempo. Por todos los medio evitaba pensar demasiado en lo que había perdido, lo que había dejado atrás, era verdad que ya no sentía tan sola pero muchas veces el sentimiento de vacío, de tristeza y culpa llenaban su alma, imposibilitándola a relajarse.

—¿Y cuándo será la boda? —Había dicho una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos cafés, con una gran sonrisa.

Ya la había visto antes, la conocía como Kathe era una joven de aproximadamente 20 años que tenía una personalidad muy alegre, jovial y raramente estaba triste, ella era como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad, a veces su comportamiento y su forma de ser le parecían a la de una niña que está dispuesta a disfrutar cada momento de su vida como si no existiera futuro. Ella disfrutaba el invierno, era de las que jugaban con los niños con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, en más de una ocasión Jack, le había contado que ella nunca había dejado de creer en los guardianes, Elsa no podía creer tan fácilmente, ya que según Norte los adultos no creían en los guardianes y sabía que no existían muchas personas que al crecer conservaran su alma tan pura y creyente.

—Kathe tranquilízate… —Comentó una joven sonrojada— No quiero tu habilidad de hacerme sonrojar en este momento.

—Si me lo dices, te puedo ayudar y posiblemente dejaré de molestarte. —Exclamó con sus ojos cafés brillando intensamente.

—Es en un mes —Expresó suspirando y colocándose aún más roja—. Ya te lo dije así que deja de molestarme.

—Por supuesto. —Aseguró dándole la espalda y borrando su sonrisa para remplazarla con melancolía.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué oculta esta chica? —Dijo Elsa desde una de las ramas de un árbol.

Elsa en el mes que había pasado en la pequeña ciudad de Burgess había desarrollado una fascinación por los árboles, al punto que había aprendido a subirse a ellos sin necesidad de utilizar sus poderes para hacer escaleras. Le habían gustado las alturas pero desde aquella noche que conoció al guardián de los sueños o a Meme, nunca había utilizado el círculo de nieve para ir por el aire, no era de su agrado estar arriba de los techos de las casas.

—Hola Elsa, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó una voz masculina (que conocía a la perfección) detrás de ella.

—Como vez disfruto del aire matinal y… —Decía bajándose del árbol en el que se encontraba para caminar por la acera congelando algunas rosas— hasta hace un momento… De estar sola. —Comentó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Jack no podría quedarse callado, él era así. En el mes había conocido lo travieso y parlanchín que podía ser.

—Ya veo… Entonces creo que es mejor irme. —Dijo Jack provocando que Elsa detuviera su andar y lo observara con incredulidad.

—Jack ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó acercándose a él, que se encontraba al pie del árbol y cabizbajo—. ¿Jamie se encuentra bien? —Quiso saber, queriendo abrazarlo para alejarlo del dolor.

—Él se encuentra bien, es solo que… No lo sé. —Comentó alejándose de ella y jugando con su cayado.

—Jack… —Llamó Elsa con preocupación— Jack… Si lo sabes, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntaba insistentemente.

—La luna me ha hablado… —Comentó con tristeza viendo su sombra— Anoche, me encontraba visitando a Jamie, me encontré con la pequeña Elsa, creamos una guerra de nieve, nos divertimos mucho hasta que ambos fueron llamados por sus padres y tuvieron que entrar a sus casas, fue entonces que lo escuche… Después de más de 300 años me habló y… y…

—¿Y qué Jack? —Preguntó un poco desesperada— Habla de una vez.

—Tú no perteneces aquí. —Dijo Jack dejando sorprendida a Elsa.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Preguntó seria y hasta un poco molesta, porque de todas las personas de él era la última persona que quería oír eso.

—Eso me dijo la luna… Que tú no pertenecías aquí, que tenías asuntos más importantes que atender de donde provienes y que debes regresar. —Exclamó con voz rota.

—¿Y porque…? ¿Por qué yo no escuche nada? —Quiso saber viendo como la nieve comenzaba a caer— Dime la verdad Jack, ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Ya no quieres mi presencia aquí? Por eso me dices todas estas cosas. —Exclamó al borde del llanto.

Elsa había creado un vínculo muy fuerte con Jack que ni ella misma entendía que era lo que pasaba, ella se sentía en confianza poder molestarlo, hacerle algunas bromas o crear pequeñas ventiscas de nieve para los niños que se deleitaban con la nieve. Por lo que escuchar de Jack que debía regresar era un golpe muy duro, porque era de la persona que menos lo esperaba; sin embargo, lo estaba escuchando y se sentía defraudada.

—Yo no quise decir eso. —Exclamó levantando la vista, quedándose completamente mudo al ver de los ojos de Elsa llanto contenido.

Jack desde aquella vez que encontró a Elsa en el árbol, nunca la había visto llorar y a pesar de que ella le había mal entendido, se sentía culpable de ser quien provocara su llanto nuevamente, porque a él le encantaba verla reír, jugar y que le gastara algunas bromas, ya que era entonces que podía ver como sus ojos brillaban y su rostro se llenaba de color.

—¡¿Entonces que quisiste decir Jack?! —Preguntaba no pudiéndose controlar, provocando que la ventisca se hiciera más fuerte.

—La luna… —Trataba de explicar.

—¡BASTA! —Gritó sorprendiendo a Jack—. Si tanto deseabas que me fuera… Solo… Tendrías que habérmelo dicho… Si era una molestia para ti… Porque no enfrentarme y decírmelo cara a cara… —Manifestó con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y hablando con dificultad dado el nudo en la garganta que sentía— Pero no… Ahora la luna tiene la culpa, pero no te preocupes, no me volverás a ver. —Aseguró dándole la espalda.

—No Elsa… Espera, yo no quiero que te vayas. —Dijo abrazándola por detrás, colocando su rostro en su hombro.

—Es tarde Frost, tu decisión ya está hecha y la mía también… Así que… Le suplico que me deje tranquila. —Declaró con su voz monótona y fría, provocando que Jack la soltara.

Desde que la había conocido, no había escuchado su voz tan fría como el mismo hielo que hacía, su voz siempre había sido dulce y cálida, escucharla de esa manera, había dejado congelado a Jack porque había creído que la capa de hielo que ella tenía en su corazón se había derretido pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que solo se había reforzado y ahora no era solo una, sino al contrario habían aumentado y de cierta manera era su culpa.

Solo quería creer que esta vez la luna no tuviera razón y que ella se quedaría a su lado, puesto que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que ella había penetrado las murallas de hielo que inconscientemente había levantado al estar solo durante tanto tiempo.

—Esto se pone interesante —Dijo una voz femenina con burla oculta entre los arboles cercanos—. Creo que… Ya es tiempo que la función comience. —Expresó con sus ojos azules (tan oscuros que parecían negros) brillando por la anticipación, seguido por una carcajada que estremeció hasta a los árboles.

Todo estaba oscuro y pañoso, muchas veces había tenido ese tipo de sueños pero este sueño parecía más real, le costaba respirar y por primera vez sentía que el frio era insoportable, recordaba que se había dormido en la habitación de las pequeñas Bjorgman, ya que ellas querían alguien con quien jugar, ya que su padre había salido a trabajar y su bis-abuela se encontraba en casa de uno de sus tíos.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó una voz femenina que se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero que de alguna manera no distinguía de donde— ¿Por qué está tan fría? —Preguntaba cada vez más angustiada.

—Cayó al agua al rescatar a una niña que patinaba en el fiordo pero luego de que cayera el hielo se cerró y no pudimos sacarla rápido de allí. —Explicó otra voz pero masculina con suma preocupación.

—Resiste hermanita, todo estará bien. —Dijo la chica con la voz cortada e hipando.

—Princesa debe salir, necesitamos hacer algunas cosas para intentar salvarla. —Explicó otra voz después de cerrar la puerta.

—Está bien pero manténganme informada de cómo sigue. —Dijo la chica sorbiéndose la nariz—. Tranquila Elsa… Pronto te recuperaras y todo volverá a ser como era antes.

—¡Anna…! —Dijo alguien irrumpiendo en la habitación— Tenemos serios problemas.

—¿Qué pasa Kristoff? —Preguntó Anna con un poco de dificultad.

—Es invierno…

—¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de terminar el invierno y ya estamos en primavera. —Dijo conservando la calma.

—El invierno ha regresado, comenzó desde el fiordo y se extendió por todas partes. —Exclamó alertando a todos y elevando sus voces preocupadas.

—Elsa… Elsa… ¡ELSA! —Se escuchó una vocecita infantil a lo lejos trayendo de regreso a Elsa, despertándola de su sueño.

—¿Qué ocurre princesa? —Preguntó Elsa respirando con dificultad y terminando de despertar.

—Estabas teniendo pesadillas… pero tienes el sueño pesado. —Comentó la pequeña Elsa colocándose de rodillas frente a Elsa que se encontraba recostada en un cómodo sillón de la habitación.

—Lo siento… Solo es... Una pesadilla… —Mencionó tratando de calmarse, le parecía ilógico que tuviera esa clase de sueños pero culpaba a Jack por darle falsas esperanzas de poder regresar con su familia y por supuesto de no querer verla— Mejor háblame del viaje que hiciste para navidad, ya tengo un mes por aquí y no me has contado. —Comentó con seriedad, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

—Ah, está bien, te contaré… Fuimos a un castillo, donde mi bis-abuela vivía… Pero sabes, el lugar es un poco extraño, cuenta una leyenda que esas tierras fueron maldecidas por la antigua reina —Recitó la pequeña Elsa con emoción—, ésta reina tenía el don de manejar a su antojo el hielo, pero una vez por salvar a una niña, calló en agua fría pero muy fría. —Parloteaba.

—¿Qué lugar era ese? —Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad al oír las similitudes con cierta historia que ella conocía muy bien, puesto que era su propia historia.

—Deja que termine —Aseveró la pequeña Elsa cruzándose de brazos provocando que Elsa subiera sus manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Dónde me quede? Oh, si… Entonces, muchos de los sirvientes rápidamente al ver que su reina había caído al agua, trataron de sacarla pero… El hielo se cerró —Relató dándole una extraña sensación de escalofríos, ya que eso lo había escuchado en su sueño—. Por horas estuvieron tratando de romper el hielo pero el resultado era el mismo, el hielo se volvía a regenar…

—Regenerar, princesa. —Corrigió Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la pequeña no podía pronunciar esa palabra.

—Bueno eso… Entonces de repente el hielo se quebró y lograron sacarla, misteriosamente ella aún vivía pero su temperatura era muy baja, más de lo normal y desde entonces el invierno es eterno allí, nunca han visto otra cosa que no sea la nieve. —Terminó de relatar.

—Pequeña Elsa ¿Cuál es el nombre del lugar? —Preguntó con un extraño presentimiento.

—Mmm… No recuerdo como se llama ahora pero antes se llamaba Arendelle. —Nombró impactando a Elsa, no podía ser verdad, talvez su pesadilla no era una pesadilla, si no algún recuerdo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hello… Wuajjajajja ¿Qué les pareció esta nueva actualización? Si bueno talvez me pasé un poco con los tiempos pero jajjaaja tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario todo iba a ocurrir en una misma semana… Una pequeña pelea gracias a la luna jijijiji uhhh y parece que nuestra querida chica malvada se dará a conocer, me pregunto ¿Quién será? Oh en cuanto a la nueva chica… No tengo mucho pero digamos que tendrá alguna ligera participación, ya veremos que me invento jajjaja y por cierto no se me puede olvidar la última parte jojojo se pone cada vez más interesante jajjaja. Espero hayan podido disfrutar de este capit nos leemos en la próxima actualización donde algunos misterios serán revelados, ¿Qué son? No lo sé, solo tengan paciencia y lo sabrán.**_

_**Hasta entonces Kary Kinomoto**_

_**P.D.: **__**No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | **_**Lema de la campaña: ****Contra el plagio & time por review****. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**


End file.
